Eu não posso me apaixonar
by Guido-kun
Summary: Quando dois garotos que não devereim ter se encontrado se encontram e por um descuido do destino acabam se apaixonando, pena que isso não poderia acontecer...
1. Incerteza

**Eu não posso me apaixonar**

**Prefacio **

"Muito tempo antes das primeiras civilizações serem construídas, quando acreditava-se que o mundo era formado apenas pelo fogo, água, terra, e ar haviam pessoas que tinham as habilidades de controlar esses elementos, todos eles, mas os Deuses viram nesses mortais um risco a sua supremacia, pois existe apenas uma coisa que os deuses concederam aos homens uma coisa que apenas os deuses são capazes de fazer e isso se chama milagre.

Com medo de um milagre os Deuses privam os homens dos quatro elementos. Sem eles o mundo vinha a definhar.

Os mortais que tinham esse poder não sô de controlar, mas também de criar um dos quatro elementos se juntaram para poderem preservar sua fonte de poder.Cada um dos elementos foi aprisionado até o dia que alguém seria capaz de desperta - los.

Privado dos quatro elementos a terra morrera.

Os Deuses a reconstroem, mas não comentem o mesmo erro, dessa vez sô criaram a luz e as trevas.

Vários milênios se passaram e as energias elementais foram despertadas por famílias, que criaram escolas para ensinarem as doutrinas. Sô que aconteceu uma coisa que os Deuses não esperavam que os humanos conseguissem dominar as doutrinas da luz e das trevas e criar novas magias elementais fazendo assim surgir novas escolas.

Os mortais que dominaram as trevas forram corrompidos pelas trevas e fundaram uma escola : **YAMI** já o seu oposto os mortais que dominaram a luz fundaram : **HIKARI.**

Mas eles se esqueceram que essa luta nunca chegaria ao fim pois eles, ambos os lados, se esqueceram que quanto maiôs for a luz maior mais negra será a sombra."

**CAPITULO I - Incerteza**

Já esta ficando difícil de ver por entre as arvores e também escurecendo,mas não poderia desistir, não queria decepcionar sua avó.

-Kisama!To perdendo ela de vista!

O jovem de cabelos loiros mete a mão por entre as vestes, a procura de dois amuletos ao achá-los e diz:

-_Eu, Natisugi Azuhara, invoco teus poderes ocultos para me ajudar nessa hora de necessidade. _

Os dois talismãs descrevem um arco no ar antes de se fixarem no seu sapatos dando assim a capacidade de levitar ao jovem rapaz, que agora poderia se mover com mais facilidade.

Depois de alguns instantes finalmente conseguira alcançar o **_Shikigami._**

-**_On Bazara Dharumo Kirisouaka_.** Ao terminar de pronunciar essas palavras o shikigami e preso em uma campo de energia e é destruído... Chegara ao fim seu teste.

Agora poderia descansar, mas onde?Estava perdido nos terrenos da própria casa...

-Parabéns, Sr. Azuhara! Siga-me até o lugar onde repousara esta noite.- disse um homem parecido com o mordomo as sua casa

-Quem é você?Como sabe meu nome? Por que esta me ajudando?

-Aff. Pare-se que não aprendeu nada!Isso é apenas mais um shikigami da sua avó,**baka**! – Falou um garoto de cabelos pretos que surgiu de trás de uma árvore.

- HAAAAAA!Que susto! E quem é você? – Mas Natisugi não obteve resposta, viu somente o garoto sumir do mesmo jeito que ele apareceu.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Pelo tanto que já haviam andado deveria estar no meio da floresta –pensou Natisugi- e estava certo por que bem na sua frente estava uma grande área limpa com, sem árvores, onde havia um templo que nem mesmo ele sabia que não existia.

-Sr. Fique a vontade – falando isso desapareceu.

Natisugi entrou no templo e fechou as portas do templo com alguns de seus talismãs. Dirigiu-se até a cozinha onde havia alguns **_Onigris_** e um pouco de chá.Depois que terminou de comer procurou um quarto par dormir, pois estava muito cansado.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-Sr.Misaro,a Srt.Azuhara deseja falar com o Sr.- disse o mordomo da família

O jovem de cabelos pretos balança a cabeça positivamente e segue o mordomo até a sala de chá.

-Fique sabendo que já estou ciente que você já foi ao encontro de meu neto, Natisugi.

-Desculpe-me só desejava ver com ele estava se saindo no teste.

-Ele foi até bem, mas ainda tem muito que aprender. Como já estou velha gostaria que você fosse...

-Não! - A mulher foi interrompida por uma jovem de longos cabelos vermelhos que entrava pela sala

-Que modos são esses Kagura ! – Repreendeu a velha mulher

- Desculpe-me mestra!Mas eu vim aqui para contestar sua decisão, eu gostaria de ser a tutora do Nati-chan.

-Agora minha querida essa decisão não esta mais em minhas mãos, quem pode lhe responder é o Misaro.

-Eu não faço questão de treinar um garoto tão fraco como seu neto Sr.Azuhara – falou severamente o garoto.

- O que !Como ousa falar assim do meu Nati-chan !

-Kagura controle-se !Não quero que você se machuque brigando com o Misaro.

-Não se preocupe eu não ligo para as besteiras que essa garota tola fala,a muito tempo eu deixei de ligar.

Essa foi a gota d'água para Kagura.

_-Poderes das runas eu os invoco, Luz Divina!_ – Uma esfera de energia fora lançada contra Misaro acertando o alvo em cheio jogando o mesmo contra a parede.

-Isso!Que cara lerdo !

Para a surpresa de Kagura a sua magia atingiu somente as vestes de Misaro, esse desviou de seu ataque e se posicionou atrás da garota para contra atacar.

- Que seu peso seja aumentado 1.000. vezes, _Campo de gravidade ! _

- Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!Não consigo me mexer que magia negra é essa que você esta usando em mim, meu corpo esta pesado... – a garota vai ao chão sem forças para se manter de pé.

-Viu Kagura escolha melhor com que você vai brigar. O Natisugi vai ter um ótimo tutor.

-Aff...velha eu já dei minha resposta e não vou voltar atrás.

Depois dessas palavras o jovem sai pela porta e parte junto com o vento.

-Ele ainda vai me trazer problemas – suspirou a mulher

Depois de chamar o mordomo para levar Kagura ,que ainda estava desacordado, para seus aposentos ela invoca um shikigami em forma de águia.

-Vá, leve essa carta para o Natisugi.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Quando acordou Natisugi viu ao seu lado uma carta que logo foi aberta e lida com curiosidade.

"Caro Natisugi,

Você foi aprovado em seu teste da noite anterior, mas não fique tão satisfeito pois seu desempenho não foi um dos melhores da família.Deve-se lembrá-lo que hoje você tem aula cedo no mesmo colégio em que você estudou o semestre anterior.

Quando sua aula acabar venha direto para o templo da família para que você seja apresentado a sua nova tutora e a seu, pode-se dizer, parceiro.

Quero também me despedir pois estou partindo para uma viajem, não sei quando vou voltar você deve se prepara pois estou quase no final da minha vida e você e o próximo chefe da familia "

Com carinho Sakura Azuhara

Natisugi teve que sair de casa voando (literalmente) para tentar chegar à tempo no colégio.Por sorte ele chegou um pouco antes do professor.

-Bom dia a todos.Por favor sentem-se.Hoje estamos voltando as aulas e daremos continuidade ao conteúdo,mas antes gostaria de lhes apresentar o novo colega de classe de vocês :

- Kensuke Misaro

Quando Natisugi olhou direito para o jovem pode perceber que esse é o mesmo garoto que ele tinha encontrado na noite anterior, quando ele fazia o teste. Mas como poderia ser, seria muita coincidência, mas se aquele garoto conseguia entra na floresta da sua família ele deveria ter alguma espécie de magia ou poder místico ou será que ele era apenas mais um shikigami da sua avó para testá-lo ?Estava decidido, na hora do almoço iria falar com ele!

As aulas estavam se sucedendo normalmente exceto pelo excesso de murmuros e suspiros das garotas!

- Aff..essas garotas estão me dando nos nervos!O que elas tem? Quem vê elas parasse que nunca viram homem bonito ! – Mas parece que pensara alto de mais...

-O que ?Eu ouvi bem Nati-chan ?Você também achou ?

-Não é nada disso Natizuhra!-Droga já não bastava ele querendo me agarrar- pensou.

-Você vai ter que lutar por ele,viu!Mas fique tranqüilo você esta livre !Eu já tenho um novo amor!Kensuke !Que olhos ele tem !

Que droga todas as garotas e agora seu melhor amigo também esta afim do novato!Que raiva, mas até que ele é bonitinho!Sorriu Natisugi..O que é isso, no que eu to pensando – repreendeu-se.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Na hora do recreio...ele estava muito disputado por todos.

Não seu para falar ele, Natisugi apenas ficou olhando ele de longe

As aulas da tarde foram normais.Estava doido para sair do colégio queria ir para o templo logo queria saber quem era seu novo tutor, queria perguntar para sua avó quem era aquele rapaz do colégio.

Quando chegou no templo foi correndo para a sala de chá onde sua avó sempre ficava,mas teve uma surpresa ...

-Nati-chan !

A jovem de cabelos vermelhos pulou ao seu encontro e lhe dava beijos e abraços, depois de algum tempo ele consegue se livra da garota.

-Cadê a vovó ?Onde ela está tenho que perguntar uma coisa para ela...-Mas ele foi interrompido pelo mordomo.

- Srt. Azuhara, o Sr Misaro.

Ao ouvir esse nome Natisugi virou rapidamente para confirmar visualmente se era a mesma pessoa !Por sorte ou, mesmo, por azar era.Seu sangue gelou.

- Pensei que você não fosse mais voltar aqui!-falou Kagura com cara de poucos amigos.

-Não esqueça-se jovem Srt.Azuhara que eu sou hospede de sua avó !

-Mas quem é você ?

-Eu acho que nos já fomos apresentados, não ?- Falou friamente o garoto de olhos verdes.

- Kensuke Misaro- falou com um sorriso doce nos lábios- Eu seria seu tutor mais passei essa missão pra a sua prima.

-Vamos deixar de falar besteira e vamos trabalhar- disse severamente a garota.

-Natisugi quero que você vá até o Museu da Historia, tive noticias de que esta ocorrendo perturbações ...a você sabe ,vá lá e faça seu serviço –sorriu a garota

-Eu vou com ele, ele pode precisar de ajuda- ao falar isso Kensuke desapareceu

-Eu vou indo !-Fugiu o garoto !

_- Poderes das runas eu os invoco faça com que meu corpo fique leve como uma pluma,levitação!_- Natisugi sai voando pelo céu da cidade até o museu.

-Como você demorou, estou aqui faz 20 minutos!

-Desculpe !Vamos ?

Os dois entram no museu.

-_Fogo sagrado ascenda-se !_Uma chama agora iluminava toda a sala que antes estava escura.

-Não se preocupe comigo, apenas faça seu trabalho !

Os dois garotos andam por mais algumas salas do museu mas param quando Natisugi fala:

-Tem alguma coisa aqui. _Makabopara nami Handomajimpara Haraparitoum !_

Uma mulher se materializa no ar bem a frete dos garotos.

-Saiam daqui intrusos! Não quero ninguém me atrapalhando! Hoje eu vou pagar de volta o que é meu por direito!

A mulher vê que os garotos não se mexeram e fica irritada, fazendo assim um estranho movimento com a mão enquanto pronuncia algumas palavras.Uma bola de energia começa a se formar.

-Morram !-Ela dispara a esfera de energia contra os meninos.Kensuke esquiva da magia perfeitamente.Já Natisugi tem mais dificuldade sendo quase acertado por ela, mas o garoto vai logo revidando paga dois talismãs desenhando uma estrela no ar e dizendo:

-_Poderes das runas,eu os invoco, enviem sua luz divina para consumir o mal da terra._

A magia em forma de estrela ricocheteia na mulher e volta para seu invocador, esse não estando preparado não consegue desviar, foi jogado contra a parede, essa que por sua vez quebrou fazendo o moreno cair na outra sala.

-Maldita!Como minha magia não fez efeito!Ela não deve ser nem um shikigami nem uma alma penada. - Falou o garoto e voz alta para que seu companheiro, que já ia prontamente ao seu encontro, pudesse ouvi-lo.

-Você esta bem ?-Falou com um ar de preocupação.

-Estou bem, obrigado- Não posso parecer fraco tenho que ser forte(pensou)

O garoto dos olhos azuis tentou erguer-se mas foi em vão

- É melhor você descansar, eu termino o serviço - o garoto deu um sorriso e saio foi para a outra sala.

- Tome cuidado!- corou o garoto

-Não se preocupe, eu sou forte !Mas você consegue fazer uma barreira ?Seria bom pois eu não sei que tipo de magia ela vai usar!

O loiro juntou suas forças para ficar de pé

-_Espíritos celestes, elementais do céu, me proteja dos perigos._

_- _É eu acho que você deve ficar seguro agora.

O garoto saio da sala embusca da mulher misteriosa; ela estava segurando uma espada que deveria estar em exposição no museu.

-Até que enfim achei!- Deu uma gargalhada de gelar a alma.

-Solte isso!Eu não quero ter de lhe machucar.

-Idiota! Você já devia ter ido embora junto com o seu amigo,mas já que você ficou..vai morrer pelo poder da minha espada.

A mulher começou a desferir ataque contínuos com a espada, mas Kensuke desviou de todos os ataques com rápidos movimentos. Mas ela corta um das vigas do museu e joga contra ele, ele desvia mas a mulher ataca com a espada para interceptar seu movimento.

Ela corta seu braço com a espada, isso deixa Kensuke muito irritado.

- Já basta!Prepare-se para morrer –Ela corre em direção a mulher

-Você só esta adiando sua morte,idiota. Como você vai me matar se nenhuma arma.- Quando ela terminou de falar ele colocou a mão direita na frete do corpo e uma espada se materializou em suas mãos.

-Como você fez isso –A mulher se defende e começam a duelar.

Mas o moreno, com muita habilidade, corta o braço da mulher fora.

-Miserável !Como você consegui fazer isso, você é apenas um humano.- Uma grande quantidade de chamas começou a se formar ao redor dos dois.

-Fogo do Inferno!Queime miserável!- As chamas foram na direção do garoto,o garoto fica imerso nas chamas; a mulher aproveita para fugir.

O loiro sente que seu amigo esta em perigo e vai ao seu encontro, estava sem forças mas mesmo assim ele deveria ajudar.Quando ele chegou na sala o moreno estava sentado no chão, dentro de uma poça de sangue, com a cabeça baixa com a roupa toda chamuscada.

Agora naquele momento inusitado reparara que ele usava uma roupa de batalha por baixo de sua capa preta.Ele usava uma calça, que agora parecia um short, e uma camisa, justas, pretas e nas mãos luvas pretas também só que na da direita havia uma pedra que tinha apresentava um vermelho tão intenso que parecia um rubi.

Quando ele se aproximou um pouco mais ela quase tropeçou em uma espada ele apenas seguio até seu amigo.

-Ela fugio!Desculpe, ela levou um artefato do museu a Kagura vai ficar uma fera!

-Tudo bem, a culpa não foi sua eu falo com ela.

O moreno tenta se levantar quando vai caindo sem forças e aparado pelo loiro esse que por sua vez coloco os braços do moreno por cima de seus ombros e leva ele até a entrada do museu.Natisugi liga para o mordomo para que ele venha buscá-los, estava a caminho.Agora ele tinha o garoto mais cobiçado de todo o colégio em seus braços,ele se sentia feliz.Não por esta apaixonado, mas por perceber que o outro se preocupava com ele, por enquanto isso bastava.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

No outro dia quando Natisugi acordou já passava das 11 horas ele levantou assustado, a essa hora não entraria mais no colégio.

-Fique deitado! Você ainda não esta em condições de ficar se locomovendo – Falou uma voz vinda do lado de fora do quarto.

Logo a porta se abre e entrou um lindo garoto de meigos olhos verdes com o braço enfaixado e algumas marcas de queimadura pelo braço, pernas e rosto, era o Kensuke,mas ainda nem trocara de roupa, o garoto tinha uma bandeja na mão.

- Coma tudo você precisa se alimentar bem repousar um pouco mais.

- Você quem deveria estar repousando!Olhe para você esta todo queimado, e ainda nem trocou de roupa – agora que ele percebera o garoto ficou tomando conta dele- desculpe, é tudo minha culpa- falou triste.

-O que, não diga asneiras fui eu quem quis ir com você alem do mais foi até bom eu ter sido acertado por aquela magia.

Na hora que Natisugi ouvi isso lembra-se da espada.

-Poço lhe fazer uma pergunta ?

-Sim claro !

-É tipo, quando você tava desmaiado eu vi uma espada, era sua ?Como ela entrou na sua luva?Que pedra e essa na sua luva ?Porque você usa essa roupa para ir nas missões ?Porque foi melhor você ter sido atingido pela magia ?- O garoto estava sem fôlego.

- Pera, uma pergunta de cada vez. Primeiro, a espada é minha sim eu a invoquei magicamente depois que á uso ou então quando fico sem energia mágica, que foi o caso, ela volta para a minha luva onde fica guardada.

Segundo, Essa pedra eu ganhei do meu mestre assim que completei meu treinamento, ela serve para eu guardar minhas armas, aumentar meus poderes mágicos e copiar magias.

Terceiro, essa roupa aparenta ser leve mais ela pesa muito. Eu a uso para sempre estar treinado.

Quarto, eu fiquei para ser atingido pela magia porque assim eu poderia aprender a usá-la, ela fica armazenado na pedra para depois eu poder usá-la. Foi só isso né ?- falou em um tom de duvida.

-Foi, é mais uma coisa. Você falou que armazenar minhas armas, quer dizer que você saber manejar outras armas alem da espada ?

-Sim, sei.Por que ?

- Você é bem misterioso, sabe usar magias elementais, usar varias armas.

O silencio tomou conta do quarto.

-Você poderia me ensinar a usar uma arma, para que eu possa me defender melhor.

Por um momento Kensuke pensou que seria melhor responder não, mas ao olhar para o garoto a sua frente ele pensou melhor, ele estava com um olhar tão meigo, tão sereno.

- Eu prometo me esforçar!**Onegai**!

- Bem, pode ...

- Nati-chan !Você já acordou!Esta melhor?- Kagura atrapalha a conversa dos dois.

Kensuke levanta-se e vai até a porta.Olha para o loiro e diz :

- Esteja pronto, amanha as 20:00 horas na casa no meio da floreta. – Ao falar isso o moreno sai do quarto.

No quarto Kagura falava muito mas, Natisugi não dava atenção à ela, ele estava com a cabeça no dia de amanha.

Tirando suas duvidas:

Yami - trevas

Hikari – luz

Kisama – desgraça

Shikigami ou shiki – mágica capaz de dar vida a seres inanimados.

On Bazara Dharumo Kirisouaka – mantra( os outros que estiverem em itálico ou são mantras ou mágicas)

Baka - besta

Onigri – tradicional bolinho de arroz japonês.

Onegai- por favor.


	2. Isso é amor ?

**Relembrando:**

No primeiro capitulo nos conhecemos o futuro chefe da família Azuhara : Natisugi um jovem alegre, de cabelos loiros e olhos azuis e o misterioso mago elemental :Kensuke Misaro, misterioso, cabelos pretos e enigmáticos olhos verdes.Os dois acabam tendo seus dias mudados após uma missão dada pela prima de Natisugi, Kagura.

Depois do ocorrido na missão eles têm que voltar a rotina.

**CAPITULO II – Isso é amor!**

Já era tarde, com certeza estava atrasado para o colégio,mas não era isso que o preocupava, ele não tinha visto os olhos verdes hoje.Depois de tomar seu café ele vai para o colégio.

Para a surpresa e alegria de Natisugi a primeira coisa que vira quando entrou na sala foi o garoto de olhos verdes sentado em uma cadeira ao lado da sua que até agora estava vazia. Ele foi até a professora e entregou um bilhete que continha a explicação pra seu atraso, ela leu o bilhete e, mandou que se sentasse.

- Bom dia, Misaro! – Falou o garoto alegremente

- Bom dia! Você dormiu de mais – Riu

O loirinho ficou com vergonha pois algumas pessoas da sala ouviram isso.As aulas correram como de costume,os murmuros e suspiros param um pouco, para o alivio de Natisugi.

Na hora do almoço Kensuke saiu da sala rápido sem esperar por Natisugi, mas ele volta com uma garota agarrada ao seu braço.

- Natisugi, você quer almoçar comigo, com a Kazami e com a Ayame ?- Ele perguntou e fez cara de pedido tão linda que ele não tinha como recusar.

- Pode ser – O garoto aceitou por que estava com ciúmes do moreno.

- Vamos então !- falou a jovem de cabelos loiros até a cintura.

Eles foram até a porta da sala onde havia uma garota de cabelos azuis escuros até os ombros.

Os quatro seguiram pelos corredores até o jardim da escola.

- O que vocês acham de sentar ali ?- Disse Ayame

- Por min esta ótimo, o que você acha Ken-chan ?

- Gostei sim Kame-chan, e você natisugi o que achou ? Se você quiser nos podemos mudar de lugar!

- Não se preocupe eu só estou aqui para fazer companhia para vocês, eu não trousse almoço - Falou um pouco sem graça.

- Natisugi, você quer ?Pode pegar um pouco estou sem fome !

- Não, obrigado !Estou sem fome - Mentiu o garoto

- Você vai comer sim! – Falou em tom autoritário - Você deve recuperar sua forças, eu exigi de mais de você na noite passada.

- Ta bom, se você insiste- Falou sem relutar mais

- Valeu maninho !- Disse Kazami

- Valeu o que ?- Ficou sem entender.

- Maninho ?- Falou incrédulo

- Ele não te contou ? Eu sou irmã dele Kazami Misaro

- Mas porque que você é diferente dele ? Você só tem os olhos iguais aos deles, nem tão iguais os seus são mais alegres e ternos os dele são muito tristes e solitários.

- Na verdade nos somos filhos do mesmo pai, nossa mãe é outra.

- Mas vocês namoram a quanto tempo ? – Ayame falou olhando para os garotos

- Não fale besteiras garota! – Falou irritado

- Então o que vocês estavam fazendo a noite ?

- Estudando !- Falou o loiro rapidamente para tentar contornar a situação

As duas meninas riam muito da cara que os garotos fizeram ao serem questionados sobre isso, se eles eram namorados. Mas isso deixou Kensuke irritado

- Eu vou indo para a sala, não demore tenho que falar com você !- Disse saindo sem se despedir. O loiro ficou sem graça, Kazami percebendo diz :

- Não liga meu irmão é assim mesmo, desde criança.Ele sempre se sacrifica pelos outros muitas sempre sem esperara nada em troca, eu acho que ele só não esta acostumado em receber alguma coisa em troca. – A garota sorriu ao pronunciar as ultimas palavras.

- Eu não entendi muito bem o que você quis dizer - Falou um pouco sem graça

- Eu quis dizer que se você realmente gosta do meu irmão você deve continuar insistindo, pois uma hora ele vai acabar percebendo. – Ela olhou para Ayame e deu um sorriso, que foi retribuído.

- Você poderia ir lá na minha casa?Eu queria falar com você, para lhe dar umas dicas.

- É verdade, você vai ?- Falou Kazami aprovando a idéia de sua queria Ayame

- Eu vou falar com o Kensuke !

- Vamos ? – O sino acabou de tocar para que os alunos fossem pra suas salas

Os três voltaram para suas salas.

Quando chegou à sua, Natisugi não viu Kensuke sentado ao seu lado ele correu os olhos pela sala ele não estava lá seu coração ficou apertado.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Depois de voltar para a casa dos Azuhara o loirinho procura pelo moreno estava com medo do que poderia ter acontecido para o moreno sair sem lhe avisar.

Quando chegou entrou no prédio o moreno sai da sala de chá.

- Por que você saiu sem me avisar?- perguntou quase sem conseguir falar, pois havia um no em sua garganta

- Eu apenas me senti mal uma dor de cabeça, eu acho que foi por que fiquei com raiva do rumo da conversa de hoje na hora do recreio. - mentiu o moreno,ele estava conversando com a prima do garoto

- Tudo bem! Mas já que você ainda ta com raiva eu vou aumentá-la um pouco mais, as garotas nos chamaram para ir a casa delas.

- O que ?Agora eu quem pergunta "por que sem me avisar"?

- Eu apenas achei que você gostaria de sair um pouco...

- Sair !Você já esqueceu que nos íamos treinar essa semana ?Pelo jeito sim!

- Kensuke, me desculpa !- Disse chorando

- Eu acho melhor assim, pelo jeito você seria um aluno muito relaxado.

- Me de mais uma chance

- Eu vou para meu quarto, avise que não vou jantar.

Natisugi estava ali no meio da sala chorando, vendo o moreno sair da sala pelo jeito ele estava zangado.

Ele foi para seu quarto dormir, mas não conseguiria estava com muitos pensamentos na cabeça... O que tinha ? Porque estava se sentindo mal por causa do jeito com que Kensuke o tratara ele não era nada para o loiro ou era ?

Sua cabeça estava doendo de pensar em uma coisa tão difícil... Não poderia ser ele não estava apaixonado por ele, não poderia estar.Pensara tanto que acabou dormindo.

O sol batia no rosto do loiro, esse se levantou, vestiu-se, foi tomar seu café e saiu de casa. Foi até a escola mas não viu Natisugi por lá então, saiu de lá foi para o parque da cidade.

Várias pessoas passavam pela praça, mas ninguém dava atenção ao garoto. Seu coração doía muito só em pensar no moreno.Por um momento fechou os olhos, quando abriu estava cara a cara com uma garota.

- Oi !- Falou chegando o rosto para traz, pois a garota estava quase beijando sua boca.

- Oi! O que você faz aqui ? Posso mo sentar ?- Apontou para o banco onde ele sentava

- Sente. Mas quem é você ?

- Eu, sou apenas uma garota que estava passando.

- Mas porque você veio para perto de min ?

- Eu – ficou um pouco sem graça – É que você é muito bonito e pensei que estivesse solteiro.

- Obrigado !- Natisugi ficou sem jeito

- Você deve ter uma namorada,né ?

- Eu ?- falou sem graça por não superar as expectativas da garota.

- Pelo jeito você deve amar alguém. Que pena !- suspirou a garota

Natisugi ficou sem jeito com o comentário da menina, agora que ele estava reparando nela melhor ela era bem bonita.

- Você já se declarou para a pessoa que você ama ?

- Eu...ainda não sei se realmente estou apaixonado

- Como não sabe ?

- Eu tenho duvidas se realmente quero arriscar tudo por essa pessoa !

A garota ficou calada, abaixou sua cabeça.

- Você acha que gosta, mas tem duvidas?

- Isso. Por que ?

A garota ficou calada ela estava chorando, Natisugi levantou-se do banco e ficou de joelho no chão pegou no queixo da garota e levantou seu rosto para olhar nos seus olhos.

- O que foi ?

- Eu apenas me lembrei de uma coisa que aconteceu comigo

Natisugi continuava a olhar a garota nos olhos, ele percebeu agora que a menina era muito parecida com Kensuke, seus cabelos eram pretos e tinha os olhos verdes, não tão verdes como o dele mais verdes.

- Eu amava um garoto, mas eu fiquei com medo de ser rejeitada nunca falei de meus sentimentos para ele- a garota parou por um momento- um dia ele sofreu um acidente, ficou muito mal não demorou muito tempo e ele acabou morrendo.

- Eu sinto muito. Não queria fazer você se lembrar de uma coisa tão triste.

- Não tem problema, mas eu espero que você tenha mais coragem que eu – falou enxugando as lagrimas.

- Eu vou tentar.

- Bom eu vou indo.

A garota se levantou deu tchau para Natisugi e foi embora

O loiro lembrou do que a menina lhe falava, começou a andar em direção a sua casa, depois começou a correr.

Chegou a sua casa. Já eram 2 horas da tarde.

O menino foi até seu quarto tomou um banho, arrumou-se e foi comer algo. Depois foi até o quarto de Kensuke.

Bateu na porta, mas ninguém falava nada, entrou.

- Kensuke você esta ai ?

- O que você quer ?- Falou o moreno em um tom de voz irritado

- Eu só vim lhe perguntar se você vai à casa da sua irmã ?

O garoto sai de uma porta que fica entre o armário e a janela. O menino estava só de toalha

- Eu vou, mas não vá se acostumando com isso eu não costumo dar segundas chances para as pessoas.

- Obrigado !- sorriu

- Eu vou me arrumar, espere um minuto. O garoto tira a toalha e começa a remexer no seu armário. Os olhos do loiro brilhavam de alegria, ele tinha feito as passes com o Kensuke e estava agora olhando o garoto mais lindo do mundo só de cueca, estava muito feliz.

Kensuke tira uma calça jeans e uma camisa de botões do armário, o garoto as veste rapidamente.

- Vamos ?

- Vamos !- Natisugi olhou a moreno dos pés a cabeça. Ele estava muito bonito, ficara tão bem com aquela roupa.

- Você esta muito bonito !- Disse Natisugi

O moreno ficou vermelho como nunca Natisugi tinha visto.

Os dois meninos saem do quarto e vão até a sala principal do templo.

- Srt. Azuhara, boa noite. – falou formalmente o moreno

- Kagura-kum – disse o loiro sem se importar com formalidades

- Boa noite Nati-chan!- Falou alegremente

- "Boa noite Sr. Misaro" – Falou ironicamente

- Natisugi estou te esperando lá fora não quero longe de gente chata!

- Estou aqui para te avisar que vou sair para visitar a irmã de Natisugi

- Tudo bem, mas quero que você volte para o jantar.

- Esta bem.

O loirinho saiu da sala, Kensuke estava na porta lhe esperando. Os meninos saem do templo e começam a seguir pela calçada a procura da casa da irmã de Kensuke.

Eles chegaram à porta de uma casa bem grande.

- É aqui. -O loiro olhou para o relógio - Já são 5 horas, nos saímos de casa eram 2 horas.

- É nos demoramos.

Os meninos seguem um caminho de pedra até a grande porta de carvalho.

- Boa noite !- Ayame abre a porta

- Boa noite – Falaram juntos os garotos

- Entrem, vamos Natisugi a Kame-chan quer falar com você.

- Onde ela esta?

- Ali, você vira a esquerda que é a cozinha.

- Tudo bem – Natisugi foi até lá

- Oi!- Falou Kazami

- O que você quer comigo ?

- Quero saber se você já esta decidido se vai se declara para meu irmão ou não ?

- Como ?O Que você quer dizer com isso ?

- Não se faça de desentendido, eu sei que você gosta dele esta no sue olhar.

- Eu ... Eu gosto dele sim.

- Você o ama ?

- Sim, eu estou disposto a ariscar tudo por ele, nem que eu me machuque, mas eu prefiro tentar, a viver toda vida pensando no que poderia ter acontecido se eu tivesse falado de meu amor.

- Quer dizer que você finalmente resolveu admitir que o ama, eu fico feliz.

- Obrigado !

- Vocês vão ficar para jantar?

- Só se você convencer minha prima.

- Eu falo com ela !

Os dois vãos até uma sala onde tem somente uma mesa com um telefone. A garota pega e liga para o templo dos Azuhara.

- Boa noite!Gostaria de falar com a Kagura-kun

- Quem deseja ?Por favor?–responde o mordomo do outro lado da linha

- Diga que é a Kazami Misaro

- Sim irei chamar Srt. Misaro

Depois de alguns segundos.

- Oi kame-chan!O que você quer?

- O Nati-chan veio me visitar e eu queria saber se ele poderia ficar para jantar?

- Eu acho melhor... - Kazami a interrompe

- Seria uma indelicadeza de sua parte fazer uma desfeita dessa com sua amiga de infância!Faz quantos anos que nos não nos vemos ?Eu te peço um favor e você ainda quer recusa – lo?Francamente Kagura-kun! –argumentou a garota

- Mas nos já tínhamos combinado de jantarmos todos juntos. -falou Kagura sem jeito

- Kagura Azuhara faça-me esse favor pelos velhos tempos

-Tudo bem, mas só dessa vez.

- Obrigada!Qualquer hora eu vou ai no templo para lhe apresentar a Ayame.

-Tudo bem estarei esperando.

A garota desliga o telefone e vira para falar com o loiro, este estava com o queixo caído.

- Como você conseguio ?

- Simples nos fomos amigas de infância estudamos no mesmo colégio. Mas vamos falar sobre você é o meu irmão.

O garoto corou.

- Por você ficou com vergonha ?Você tem que ir se acostumando com isso.

- Mas vamos manter isso em segredo até eu falar com ele.

- Sim eu quardo segredo.

A garota vai em direção a porta

- Kame-chan, me diga uma coisa?

-Sim, pode perguntar.

- Você que irmã dele acha que ele gosta de min?O que eu devo fazer para tentar conquistá-lo?

-Para conquistar o meu mano você tem que ser forte, carinhoso, amável, ter muita paciência, mas saber se ele realmente gosta de você, isso só ele mesmo.

-Obrigado - o garoto agradece, mas fica um pouco triste ao ouvir o que a garota fala.

- Não fique assim. Vamos eles podem desconfiar que nos estamos conversando,vamos sair e botar a mesa.

-Vamos.

Os dois garotos saíram da sala e foram até a cozinha e colocam a mesa.

- Gente o jantar já esta servido!-gritou Kazami da cozinha.

Ayame veio pelo corredor seguido por Kensuke, os quatro sentaram-se na mesa e começaram a jantar.

- Garotos depois do jantar eu gostaria que vocês ficassem para um passeio pela nossa casa. - a garota perguntou com uma cara de pedido.

- O que você acha Kensuke?- perguntou Natisugi, pois não queria fazer nada para contrariar o moreno.

- Pode ser! – sorriu Kensuke

Os quatro continuaram a jantar, quando terminaram Kazami pegou os pratos com a ajuda de Ayame e saíram por uma porta que ficava atrás da mesa.

As meninas voltaram.

- Garotos venham por aqui!- Falou Kazami alegremente

OS meninos levantaram das cadeiras e seguiram as meninas pelos corredores e escadas até chegaram a uma grade salão.

- Aqui é o nosso salão de festa!

- Muito bonito!-falou admirado o loiro, pois nunca pensara que as duas morando sozinhas teriam uma casa tão grande.

- Kame-chan vamos levá-los lá na varanda?

- Boa idéia !Garotos vamos por aqui agora - a garota apontou para uma escada que ficava bem em um canto do grande salão.

Os Kazami foi correndo na frente sendo seguida por Ayame. Natisugi começou a correr mas virou pegou o moreno pela mão e puxou ele pela mão.Quando eles chegaram na escada o loiro ainda estava segurando na mão de Kensuke ele não queria soltar mas viu que o moreno estava com vergonha.Ele soltou a mão do moreno e subiu as escadas correndo.

- Pensei que não viessem!Vocês demoraram – disse Ayame

- E que eu tive que arrastar o Kensuke até aqui - falou por entre um sorriso

Nesse momento o moreno chega à varanda

- O que acharam? Gostaram de nossa querida varanda?

- Muito bonita!Bem agradável. Deve ser muito bom vir aqui para ficar olhando as estrelas e a lua.

- Sim, é muito bom vim aqui fazer isso. Toda agente vem aqui.

- Os três, Natisugi, Ayame e Kazami, estavam conversando sobre varias coisas. Mas Kensuke estava sentado no para peito da varando olhando a grande lua que brilhava o céu.

Por um instante Kensuke teve a impressão de ter visto alguma coisa se mexer por entre o arbusto no terraço da casa, mas logo voltou seus pensamentos para a conversa que teve com Kagura.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Flash Back**

- Kensuke mandei lhe chamar no colégio por que quero saber o que aconteceu no museu, naquela noite.

- Srt. Azuhara, peço desculpas pelo roubo do artefato, e lhe garanto que isso não vai mais acontecer, você tem minha palavra.

- Eu não estou me importando nem um pouco com esse artefato eu estou muito preocupada com sua missão. Não sei se você é capaz de cumpri-la- falou para provocar o moreno

- Saiba a Srt. que eu sei muito bem qual é a minha missão e não pretendo ficar nesse posto por muito tempo.

- Que bom!Mas por que vai largar tudo?- perguntou curiosa, já que os dois se davam tão bem.

- Se minhas suposições estiverem certas, é melhor que eu me afaste antes que a situação se torne irreversível.

- Se você acha que isso sou o melhor a fazer, eu irei comunicar minha avó. Pode se retirar.

- Sim.

O garoto saiu da sala e Kagura ficou pensando, que será melhor assim.

**Fim do Flash Back**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Mais uma vez sua atenção fio desviada pela agitação das folhas do terraço. Quando ele viu dois homens vestidos de preto saíram do mato e lançaram varias **_shurikens_** contra os três garotos, Kensuke vê que eles não perceberam o ataque e se posiciona na frente deles.

- Cuidado !- o moreno se joga na frente das shurikens e diz: Escudo mágico - uma barreira se forma, mas as shurikens passam por elas e acertam o moreno.

- Kensuke, você esta bem?Por que entrou na frente do ataque?

- Vocês estão bem?Se estiverem meu esforço valeu a pena – o moreno sorri e desmaia

- Kensuke acorda!Acorda!-ele olha para os dói homens vestido de preto e grita: O que vocês fizeram com ele?Respondão!

- Nos apenas o envenenamos!Só isso, nada de mais!hahaha

- Como ? ME DEEM UM ANTIDOTO AGORA OU EU VOU MATAR VOCES!- O garoto gritou!

- Você acha mesmo que pode nos matar!Você é patético!

- Se vocês acham que nos duas vamos ficar só olhando vocês dois apanharem estão muito enganados nos também vamos quebrar vocês, não é Ayame?

- Sim nos vamos, por que ninguém bate no cunhadinho!

- Garotas obrigado!

- Que coisa linda os quatro vão se ver no inferno juntos!hahahaha

- Lanças de gelo!- Gritou Ayame - uma grande quantidade de lanças foi jogada contra os dois, mas eles são muito rápidos e desviaram de todos ao ataques.

- Idiotas esses ataques nunca vão nos acertar. Segure isso e jogou mais algumas shurikens

- Não vamos cair no mesmo truque duas vezes. - Ayame desviou do ataque,mas foi atingida por um chute nas costas dado pelo outro ninja

- Ayame, cuidado: Estilingue de água!-vários jatos de água foram lançados contar os ninjas, um deles foi atingido.

- Minha vez agora!- Falou Natisugi – Luz divina !- e lançou uma bola de energia espiritual contra o ninja caído.

- Desonesto isso, mais esperto - falou Ayame que se levantava do chão depois do chute.

- Idiotas vocês vão morrer agora, nos já brincamos de mais. - Ilusão das trevas!Os dói ninjas sumiram como o vento

Tudo ficou muito calmo por um instante ate Ayame ser atacada pelo vento, depois Kazami e longo em seguida Natisugi.

Depois te terem derrubado os três os ninjas reapareceram bem na frente deles.

- Viu vocês não tem a menor chance contra nos. hahahahaha

- Eu tenho que continuar a lutar o Kensuke se machucou para me proteger

- Vocês querem mais?Então preparem-se

Mais uma vez os ninjas ficam invisíveis e começam a desferir golpes contra Natisugi, mas dessa vez ele estava disposto a ficar de pé nem que ele morresse de tanto apanhar, chegou um momento em que ele quase desmaia, mas ele vê o moreno caído no chão tendo somente ele para lhe proteger, quase sem razão o garoto tem uma idéia...

Ele da um salto para traz para tentar escapar dos ataques e grita

-Kazami, Ayame me ajudem !Kazami faz chover !

-Kazami não entendeu mais - Deus da chuva venha à min!- Uma forte tempestade se iniciou

Quando a chuva batia no chão dava para ver o corpo do ninjas quando a água batia em seus corpo!

-Ayame sua vez congele-os

- Rajada congelante!

Os dói ninjas ficaram congelados pelo ataque da menina

- Ótimo !Agora nos podemos obter todas as respostas que nos queremos-Falou Kazami

- Verdade e a primeira coisa que eu quero saber e como eu faço para conseguir o antídoto para o veneno da shuriken?

- Nunca vamos falar !Vocês podem nos matar mais nunca vão saber. Hahahahaha

- Responda miserável !-Falou Kazami dando um soco na cara de um dos ninjas.

- Eu vou perguntar só mais uma vez. Onde esta o antídoto do veneno!

- Se você quer tanto saber... esse é um veneno feito com magia negra então o único jeito de salvar esse garoto é ...-mas uma flecha venda por traz dos garotos atinge os dois ninjas.

Os garotos viram para trás rapidamente para ver quem atirara a flecha, mas ele apenas vira um vulto negro encima do poste da rua que logo desapareceu.

- Droga!OS ninjas estão mortos como vamos curar o Kensuke?- perguntou preocupada Ayame.

- Maninho, maninho, acorda não morre não!- Kazami estava chorando ao lado do corpo de seu irmão que estava no chão.

- Ele...falou que ...isso é um veneno...haaaaa...feito com ma...gia negra...então só ...a magia branca pode anular...haaaaa- falou Kensuke quase sem forças

- Isso você ouviu Natisugi ?Só você pode salva-lo !

- Mas eu não sei se eu vou conseguir,eu...eu ..não sou forte o suficiente...isso requer muita magia espiritual.

- Mas você tem que tentar!Você sabe que se você não tentar ele pode morrer!

Por um momento o garoto ouviu o que a garota da praça havia lhe dito.

- Eu vou tentar!Por favor, garotas afastem-se!

O garoto chegou mais perto do moreno, sentou-se ao seu lado, passou a mão em seus cabelos.

- Natisugi é você?-pergunta kensuke

- Sim sou eu, mas não fale tudo vai ficar bem não fale.

O loiro colocou a cabeça do moreno em suas pernas, juntou suas mão e uma insígnia de estrela se formou no chão.

- Pyou, Tou, Sha, Kai, Chin, Retsu, Zai, Zen – para cada palavra que Natisugi pronunciou uma esfera mágica saiu de seu corpo - Om Sanmaji Handomei Hiriku, Om Sanmaji Handomei Hiriku, Om Sanmaji Handomei Hiriku, Om Sanmaji Handomei Hiriku- quando o menino terminou de falar todas as esferas entraram no corpo de Kensuke,depois uma esfera negra sai do corpo do menino e logo depois some no ar.

- PARABÉNS !-Falam as duas garotas animadas.

- Obrigado, mas eu tenho que ligar para casa para pedir que venham me buscar - o garoto que tinha se levantado volta ao chão.

- Natisugi !- Kazami corre para segurar o garoto.

- Ayame eu vou ligar para a casa dele dizendo que os dois vão passar essa noite aqui em casa.

A menina desceu pelas escadas e depois de 5 minutos ele volta

- Vamos, temos que levá-los para o quarto.

- Tudo bem, mas como?Eles são pesados, sabia?- falou Ayame fazendo força para levantar Natisugi.

- Tive uma idéia!Que tal você fazer um caminho de gelo até o quarto ai nos podemos ir empurrando eles até lá.

- Não é a sua melhor idéia, mas é melhor que carregá-los até o quarto.

Ayame foi fazendo o cainho de gelo enquanto Kazami empurrava os meninos até o quarto.

Quando as garotas chegaram ao quarto que elas foram perceber que a roupa dos meninos esta toda molhada e que Kensuke estava com febre. Eles não podiam ficar com aquelas roupas molhadas.

- Eu vou ver se tem alguma roupa de quando o Kensuke veio passar uns dias aqui - a garota foi até uma porta que ficava no canto do quarto, provavelmente um armário, ela volta com dois pijamas.

- Pronto eu achei roupas limpas!-Falou toda alegre a menina de cabelos loiros

- Que bom, mas você vai troca – los por que você é a irmã. - falou a garota de cabelos azuis

- Nem vem que você vai me ajudar por que você é a cunhada, lembra?

- Tudo bem eu te ajudo, mas nada de mudar a cueca deles!-Falou Ayame

Asa garotas tirou a roupas de Kensuke e o vestiram sem que ele acordasse mo garota estava com muita febre deveria ser um efeito colateral do veneno. Quando as garotas foram trocar a roupa de Natisugi ele acordou

- Cadê o Kensuke ?- Foi à primeira coisa que falou quando acordou

- Sim ele já esta um pouco melhor, mas ta com febre!

- Droga!Eu sabia que minha magia era fraca, mas seu tentasse eu acabaria esgotando minha energia espiritual.

- O importante e que o veneno já saiu do corpo dele ele só ta com febre amanha ele vai ta melhor.

- E melhor vocês dormiram agora boa noite!- Ayame falou saindo do quarto

Kazami também foi saindo do quarto, mas quando chegou à porta virou e disse:

- Não vai tentar agarrar meu irmão viu, ele ta dodói!- a garota deu uma piscou e saiu

O garoto ficou ali sentado na cama pensando no que a garota tinha dito. Ele deitou –se na cama e foi se cobri.Nessa hora que ele percebe que o moreno esta na cama ou sue lado!Agora ele entendera o que Kazami falara. Ele é tão bonito, fica mais lindo ainda quando ta dormindo ele viu aquele garoto tão lindo ao seu lado, o garoto que tanto cobiça bem ao seu lado tão vulnerável, ele poderia chegar bem perto dos seus lábios e rouba-lhe um beijo... sim ele faria isso,ele se aproximou do garoto quando ia beijar-lhe o moreno abre os olhos.

- O que você ia fazer?

- Des... culpa...eu...-o garoto corou, ficou mais vermelho que um tomate

- Não peça desculpas eu apenas acho que você deveria fazer isso quando eu tivesse acordado... - o garoto puxou o loiro para cima de si e deu-lhe um beijo, primeiro ele apenas tocou os seus lábios nos do loiro, depois ele tentou colocar sua língua dentro da boca de Natisugi que correspondeu prontamente a investida do moreno ele também colocou sua língua dentro da do moreno percorria todos os cantos daquela boca que tanto sonhava em beijar.Depois de um longo beijo o moreno rola por cima do loiro e deixa ele por baixo.

- Nunca pensei que você fosse capaz de fazer isso.

- Eu também não esperava isso de você sempre tão serio tão calado.

O moreno apenas sorriu e beijou o pescoço do loiro até chegar a sua orelha:

- Eu quero você só para min, você é muito gostoso sabia? – e beijou o loiro mais uma vez na boca.

Depois o garoto sai de cima do loiro e se deita.

O loiro fica pensando no que acabou de acontecer, ele estava surpreso, queria beijar mais aquela boca, queria senti-lo.

- Kensuke?Posso colocar minha cabeça no seu peito ?-perguntou o loiro, mas ele não obteve reposto o moreno dormia como um anjo. Quando natisugi viu aquilo ele ficou com raiva mais depois lembrou que o garoto estava fraco e debilitado por causa do veneno.

Ele apenas chegou mais perto do moreno deu mais um beijo de boa noite no garoto.

Obrigado!

A vocês que estão acompanhando a minha fic esse é o meu primeiro trabalho,algumas pessoas falaram que eu tive muita audácia em começar com uma fic yaoi...

Sugestões,criticas 


	3. Doce Inlusão

**Gente peço desculpas a todos **

**Depois que algumas pessoas leram o 2º capitulo me falaram que ele tava cheio de erros de português **

**Eu fui ler é realmente ta uma merda, letras de mais nas palavras,letras faltando,masculino no lugar de feminino e vise-versa.**

**Desculpa O erro foi meu eu m e confundi na hora de colocar lá(aqui) no FF eu fiz uma revisão ortográfica no word,uns amigos leram e tudo mais...TT**

**Espero que esse vá um pouco melhor **

**Eu não corrigi os erros por que eu não faço a mínima idéia de como corrigir depois que coloca o bicho lá **

**Obrigado a todos que ainda lêem minha fic **

**Atenciosamente Eu **

**Relembrando:**

No ultimo capitulo nos conhecemos a irmã de Kensuke, Kazami uma jovem garota alegre e extrovertida. Conhecemos também sua namorada, Ayame uma garota mais reservada e seria.

Os dois garotos vão visitar as garotas, depois de um ótimo jantar eles são atacados por dois ninjas das sombras. Kensuke é envenenado, mas Natisugi usa sua magia para salva-lo.Os dois garotos,finalmente se beijam.

**Capitulo III – Doce Ilusão**

O sol entrava pela grande janela do quarto, estava um dia lindo lá fora.

O moreno finalmente acorda e vê que ali não é o seu quarto ele tenta se lembrar da noite anterior, mas sua cabeça dói.

- Bom dia!- O jovem garoto de cabelos loiros entra no quarto com um belo sorriso e uma bandeja com um café da manhã

- Bom dia !Mas onde nos estamos?Eu não consigo lembrar direto da noite anterior... só vem umas pequenos flashs.

- Talvez isso faça você se lembrar - o loiro vai ao encontro de Kensuke e rouba-lhe um beijo não correspondido.

O moreno fica sem ação, agora ele lembrar o que fizera o que aconteceu... tudo que não era para ter acontecido,tudo que ele tentou evitar aconteceu.

- O que foi ?Por que esta tão calado ?Eu beijo assim tão mal?

- Não é isso até que você beija muito bem-falou rapidamente para tentar desviar a atenção do loiro.

- Então que você tem ?- indagou mais uma vez

- Eu?...Estou fraco ainda por causa do veneno - mentiu o garoto

- Eu vou cuidar de você assim como você cuidou de min quando eu me machuquei lá no museu, só desta vez eu vou fazer o serviço um pouco mais bem feito - o garoto deu um sorriso e beijou mais uma vez o moreno que desta vez teve que corresponder para que o outro não desconfiasse de nada.

O moreno tomou café sendo observado pelo loiro, ele já estava ficando sem graça.

- Por que você esta me olhando assim?- perguntou curioso

- Porque você é lindo!-respondeu, e foi logo pulando na cama e deitando em cima do moreno.

- Natisugi o que você ai fazer?- perguntou o moreno assustado

- Logo você vai saber - falou ele com um sorriso cínico no rosto

Kensuke ia falar alguma coisa, mas Natisugi deu-lhe um beijo para que não falasse depois do beijo o loirinho foi descendo e abrindo a camisa do pijama que ele usava. Depois de tirar abriri a camisa ele ficou admirando o moreno depois tornou a beijá-lo foi descendo pelo seu peito, até o abdômen,ele chegou até o umbigo.

- Bom dia garotos !- Kazami entrou no quarto

- Bom dia mana !- falou Kensuke envergonhado pela situação em que se encontrava

- Bom dia cunhada! – falou o loiro soltando o moreno e indo de encontro à menina

Os dois saíram do quarto e foram até a varanda onde tudo ocorreu na noite anterior.

- Pelo que eu vi lá no quarto vocês já estão se dando bem, né?

- Eu acho que sim!-

- Mas tome muito cuidado com ele, não tente fazer coisas que ele não queria ele pode ficar muito zangado. Eu pensei que você fosse tímido mas hoje vi que você é muito atrevido se me permite dizer.Você já estava atacando meu irmão logo de manhã ele ainda nem se recuperou direito.

- Obrigado pelas dicas eu vou tomar cuidado e serei mais paciente com ele, mas o jeito comportado dele me deixa doido para atacá-lo... pra falar a verdade eu tava fazendo isso porque eu tenho medo de que tenha sido so aquela noite e mais nada,quero ao menos fazer alguma coisa antes que ele lembre da besteira que fez na noite passada - falou meio triste o garoto

No quarto Kensuke já estava com outra roupa e preparava-se para sair do quarto quando Ayame aparece.

- Bom dia !Você ta indo onde ?- a garota pergunta ficando na frente da porta

- Eu vou dar uma volta, tenho quem pensar em umas coisas.

- Mas você tem que ficar repousando você ainda esta fraco por causa do veneno.

- Ayame eu vou lhe pedir, por favor, saia do meu caminho!

- Se eu não sair você vai fazer o que?

- Eu sei que estou fraco por causa do veneno, mas eu ainda tenho força suficiente para fazer você sair do meu caminho...

- Tente!- sorriu a garota de cabelos azuis

- Ventos da eternidade soprem essa garota para longe de mim - uma grande rajada de vento soprou contra a garota que foi jogada contra a parede do corredor

- Eu não lhe falei que eu te tirava do caminho

- Como?Como você consegue usar magia do vento se eu já vi você usar magia de fogo?

- Esse é o meu segredinho!

- Se você acha que vai fugir assim tão fácil esta muito enganado. - falou a menina de cabelos azuis levantando-se do chão

- O que você pode fazer para me impedir?- falou ele em um tom de deboche

- Isso: Rajada congelante!

- Parede de fogo !- o ataque de gelo da garota se desfez transformando-se em água.

- Eu vou indo tenho uns assuntos importantes a tratar - o menino vira para sair pelo corredor

- Eu já falei que você não vai !

- Espíritos elementais do vento tirem essa garota do meu caminho.

Novamente uma grande rajada de vento joga a garota contra a parede, só que dessa vez o vento foi, mas forte fazendo a mesma desmaiar ao se chocar com a parede.

O garoto passou pelo corredor, desceu as escadas e saiu da grande casa.

- Eu acho melhor eu ir voando. Levitação!

O menino foi voando até o templo da família Azuhara. Ele foi logo entrando e seguido direto para a sala de chá onde Kagura se encontrava

- Bom dia Srt. Kagura Azuhara

- Bom dia Sr. Kensuke Misaro - respondeu a garota com a mesma formalidade com na qual foi tratada

- Estou aqui para lhe avisar que vou deixar de ser o protetor do jovem Azuhara.

- Sim, se é assim que desejas... mas poderia me dizer o motivo ?

- Sim, o motivo é que o seu primo esta querendo que nossa relação não seja apenas amigável ele pretende partir para algo mais... Físico, se me entende.

- O que ?O Natisugi esta gostando de você ?Não pode ser!

- Mas essa é a verdade, ele usou uma magia para me desintoxicar, pois fui envenenado tentando protegê-lo, o qual é meu dever, mas fui atingido ele não so me salvou como passou a noite ao meu lado e de manha ele... Me agarrou - quando falou isso o garoto ficou morto de vergonha.

- Mas se você sabe que não pode se envolver com ele por que você dormiu na mesma cama que ele e ainda por cima deixa ele te agarra?

- Como eu já disse fui envenenando e ainda estava não estou debilitado.

- Sendo assim eu não so deixo como vou ter que obrigá-lo a deixar seu cargo!

-Sim.

-Mais uma coisa, e você gosta dele ?

O moreno não responde nada ele so caminha em direção à porta

- Saiba de uma coisa se meu primo realmente gostar de você... e você gostar dele isso será um problema pois você sabe que não pode se apaixonar por ninguém, todo o seu treinamento foi fundamentado nisso você sabe que não pode.

O menino vira e fala com Kagura

- Eu sei por esse é um dos motivos pelo qual eu to me afastando de vocês não quero que ninguém de machuque nessa guerra que não é de vocês... -O garoto abre a porta para sair

- Essa guerra também é nossa sim por isso minha avó treinou o Natisugi e Kensuke você não vai se despedir do Natisugi?

- Eu vou deixa somente uma carta - falou com um tom de tristeza.

- Se você acha que isso é o melhor

O menino saiu da sala foi até seu quarto, arrumou sua coisas, pegou uma folha um envelope e caneta e começou a escrever. Depois que escreveu a carta a selou e disse:

- Espíritos elementais do vento levem essa carta até onde meu coração mandar!- A carta que estava em sua mão saiu voando pela janela.

Logo depois o moreno pegou suas coisas, desceu as escadas, foi até a entrada do templo, mas para ele, ela era a saída, e começou a descer as escadas.

- KENSUKE!-gritou Kagura que vinha correndo atrás do garoto.

O menino parou para ver o que a garota queria

- Pegue isso - a garota estendeu a mão e entregou uma miniatura de uma arvore de cerejeira.

- Para que isso?

- Para quando, isso se, você se sentir só. Ai você olha para essa árvore e lembra das coisas boas que você viveu esse tempo aqui no templo.

Por um instante o garoto ficou parado não mexeu um músculo

- Se você não me quiser posso ficar, sem problemas.

O menino levantou o braço e pegou a pequena árvore, depois deu um beijo no rosto da garota depois ele some no ar como o vento.

A garota ficou muito surpresa com a atitude do menino.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- Ayame ?Onde você ta ?- perguntou Kazami preocupada, pois não viram a garota dês da hora do café.

A menina procurou a garota em seu quarto, no banheiro, na sala de televisão, na biblioteca... onde a menina estaria ?

- Kazami!Você sabe se o Kensuke ainda ta lá no quarto?

- Não, vamos lá, pois eu acho que a Ayame deve estar lá com ele.

Os dois estavam indos até o quarto,quando chegaram ao corredor viram o chão todo molhado, os dois começaram a correr.

- Ayame!Você ta ai?Esta tudo bem?

Quando eles chegaram à porta do quarto a menina estava no chão desmaiada

- Ayame!- A menina corre para ajudar sua querida Ayame

- Kensuke?- O menino de olhos azuis entra no quarto a procura do seu amado, mas não vê ninguém, e sai do quarto com o coração a mil.

- O Kensuke não ta aqui !- falou exaltado

- Foi ele quem fez isso comigo, ele não foi levado ele saiu. - falou Ayame que ainda estava desorientada.

- O que? –falaram ao mesmo tempo

- Isso mesmo, isso que vocês ouviram ele foi embora, nos deixou.

- NÃO PODE SER!LOGO AGORA QUE EU PENSEI QUE TIVESSE CONQUISTADO ELE!Falou o garoto com tom de raiva, desespero e medo na voz.

- Espere, pare com isso - a garota se levantou para abraçar o loiro – ele deve ter apenas saído, já, já ele volta. – tentou tranqüilizar o garoto que agora chorava

- Mas por quê?-perguntou entre lagrimas e soluços

Mas ninguém respondeu, todos quereriam acreditar que Kensuke voltaria a qualquer momento, que ele entraria pela porta da sala com seu meio sorriso habitual. Mas por mais que todos tentassem eles não conseguiam ver a cena.

Talvez por que ela fosse impossível ou mesmo por que ninguém tinha esperanças de que isso fosse acontecer.

- É tudo culpa minha – falou Ayame triste

- O que? – falaram juntos Kazami e Natisugi

- É tudo é culpa minha, ele tava se arrumando para sair quando eu vim pegar a bandeja do café - ela parou por um momento para ver se o loiro reagiria, mas nada aconteceu ele estava lá estático sem forças soluçando – eu falei que ele não ia sair ele então usou magia do vento contra min umas duas vezes meus ataquem nem tocaram nele.

- Continue – falou natisugi, mas ele não estava dando a mínima atenção à garota ele apenas queria ter um tempo para pensar.

Quando a garota terminou de contar sua historia os pensamentos de Natisugi estavam fazendo sua cabeça doer, foi quando ele achou a razão de tudo...

- Já sei por que ele foi embora, foi por causa da Kagura!É tudo culpa dela eu lembro no dia em que ele voltou mais cedo para casa eles dois estavam conversando ele não quis falar sobre o que. É isso!Vou falar com ela!

O garoto sai correndo da casa, corre o mais rápido que ele pode, ele quer chegar ao templo é que suas suposições estão corretas, que o moreno ainda esta lá.

O garoto chegou ao templo ofegante, foi atrás de sua prima queria ver se as suas superstições eram verdadeiras.

- Kagura!Kagura quero lhe perguntar uma coisa! – o garoto abre e fechas as múltiplas portas do templo

- O que você quer Natisugi? –ecoou a voz de kagura

- Quero saber o que você fez com o Kensuke?Eu sei que você não gostava dele.

- Quem te falou que ele foi embora?Quem disse que eu tenho alguma coisa haver com isso?- falou a garota saindo de uma porta, a única que ainda não havia sido aberta.

- A Ayame falou que ele foi embora. Eu sei que isso tem dedo seu no meio afinal você nunca gostou que eu tivesse uma companhia alem de você.Você quer que eu seje eternamente aquele garoto que você pode ficar tomando conta ?

Eu já sou grande de mais para ter alguém tomando conta de min à vovó achava assim.

- Eu não teria tanta certeza se a vovó também achava isso. -falou ela com desdém

-O que você quer dizer com isso? Responda e para de me olhar como se estivesse com pena

- Natisugi você ainda não entendeu?Tudo isso é culpa da vovó ela chamou o Natisugi para "pagar um favor". Ele deveria tomar conta do garoto que seria capaz de controlar as cartas.

- Mas eu não posso controlá-la, a vovó sabe disso!-gritou o menino como se a garota estivesse a metros de distancia

- Mas ela descobriu isso quando?Faz pouco tempo. não ?

- Mas se você esta dizendo que ela o colocou na minha cola, cadê ele?Onde ele foi?

- Ele se demitiu, depois dos acontecimentos da noite passada ele achou que não era capaz de fazer seu serviço direito.

- Mas ele fez bem, não fez?Ele me salvou das shurikens, não foi?

- Sim isso ele fez, e também me contou que você usou magia branca avançada demais para salva-lo do veneno, estou certa?

- Sim usei, eu sabia dos riscos. Mas eu tinha que tentar ,não poderia deixar que um amigo...morresse sem fazer nada.

- Mas você sabe que fazendo isso você estava arriscando sua vida. Foi por isso que ele se demitiu ele ficou com medo que ele se machucasse outra vez e você tentasse alguma mágica que você não dominasse para tentar salva-lo.

- MAS-ME-DIGA-ONDE-TA-O-PROBLEMA-EM-TENTAR-SALVAR-A-VIDA-DE-ALGUEM-QUE VOCÊ-AMA ?-o garoto gritou tão rápido que as palavras saíram atropeladas.

Kagura ficou calada por um momento, olhando fixamente para um ponto ao fundo da sala.

- Eu não vejo nada de errado em fazer isso. Mas quem vai lhe dar as razões para a saída de Kensuke e ele mesmo. – a garota apontou para uma janela aberta onde estava uma grande ave vermelha.

Ela entrou voando em direção a Natisugi quando chegou próximo ao garoto ela desapareceu e deixou uma carta em seu lugar.

- Este ai como eu te falei, ele escreveu tudo que você precisa saber.

O garoto olhou para a carta, estava endereçada à ele com uma letra que ele conhecia muito bem. Na frente da carta estava somente o selo feito a será de quem a remendara.

O garoto sobe para seu quarto para ler a carta,quando vai abrir repara no brasão a lacrava,era um símbolo estranho, mas depois ele perguntaria isso para Kagura ele queria mesmo ler a carta quando abriu teve uma surpresa o moreno estava ali na sua frente em pé.

- Natisugi quero que ouça tudo que vou te falar com muita atenção, pois isso é importante.

Eu fui chamado por sua avó para lhe proteger contra o Yami, pois provavelmente você seria o ultimo chefe do clã Hikari e eu teria de te proteger por que mais na frente você terá de enfrenta-lo em uma guerra, mesmo que não queria, por isso foi treinado tão rigorosamente.

Mas sua avó se surpreendeu muito quando viu que eu era capaz de controlar as cartas onde os elementos foram lacrados, eu não sabia a importância disso por isso não liguei. Mas depois eu fui ver que eu sou responsável pelo equilíbrio do poder entre Yami e Hikari.Por isso eu não fiquei com ai com você,estaria fazendo você correr perigo, estaria expondo você a Kagura e as meninas.

Não queria ver você se machucar, mas eu não poderia ficar, pois vou contra tudo que eu aprendi eu fui criando longe de todos para que eu não me aproximasse de ninguém, mas você chegou assim do nada tentando se aproximar de mim para ser meu amigo ou mesmo tentar ser alguma coisa á mais fiquei assustado no inicio, mas depois resolvi me entregar – por um momento a imagem do moreno ficou calada como se esperasse o loiro falar alguma coisa, como nada ele falou retomou - mas eu percebi que isso não poderia acontecer, eu não poderia colocar ninguém em perigo. Você deve estar achando besteira o que eu to fazendo, mas esse é o jeito que eu achei de protejer as pessoas das que eu gosto.

Por isso peço que faça de tudo para se manter vivo até nos vermos outra vez.

Não pense que estou indo embora por que você me agarrou, estou indo por que realmente tenho que ir.

Com isso o moreno some em uma fumaça e fica somente a carta nas mãos de Natisugi e a lagrima em seus olhos.


	4. Yuzuha Tsuchi

**Relembrando: **

Depois de "passar" à noite com o Kensuke, Natisugi se vê desesperado com o sumiço do garoto. Mas o garoto de olhos verdes mostrara seus motivos. Como será que Natisugi vai ficar depois desse choque ?

**Capitulo IV – Yuzuha Tsuchi **

Três messes se passaram desde a ida de Kensuke do templo Azuhara. Todos so dias depois da escola Natisugi passava na casa de Kazami e Ayame,ele havia se tornado amigo das garotas.Kagura, como sempre, preocupada com seu primo.Natisugi nos primeiros messe ficou muito triste com a ida de Kensuke mas depois de algumas missões ele melhorou seu animo.

- Sr. Natisugi, a Srt. Kagura deseja vê-lo na sala da arvore de cerejeira. – disse o mordo por traz da porta trancada do quarto do menino. Esse que tinha se mudado para o antigo quarto de Kensuke.O garoto gostava muito daquela sala,uma sala onde não tinha teto pois no centro havia uma robusta arvore de cerejera,essa que deveria ter algum feitiço pois nunca ficava seca.

O menino vai ao encontro de sua prima. Quando ele chega na sala em que ela lhe esperava ela leva um susto.

- Kame-chan!Ay-chan! O que vocês estão fazendo aqui?

- Nos viemos visitar a Kagura-chan

- É verdade você tinha combinado com ela

- Vamos para a outra sala, lá tem uma torta de morango um chá para comermos – disse kagura atravessando uma porta seguida pelas duas meninas e Natisugi.

Depois que todos comeram e tomaram seus chás Kagura levantou é disse

- Hoje vamos ter que comemora a felicidade de todos!- Kagura sai da sala e volta com três garrafas de sake

- Vamos beber!

- Oba! Ótima idéia Kagura-chan - falou Kazami muito animada, servindo sake para todos.

Natisugi tomou somente uma dose e se retirou da sala deixou as garotas sozinhas. Ele tinha muito no que pensar,esses últimos três messes foram muito corridos foram muitos acontecimentos inesperados.Natisugi foi para seu quarto lá estavam espalhados vários papeis pelo chão entre eles estava a carta deixado por Kensuke,ao seu lado tinha uma folha de livro com uma ilustração do brasão que selava a carta com as seguintes palavras:

"O brasão representado por um sol e uma lua e o brasão dos descendentes de Clow um dos quatro grandes magos elementais". Ele foi responsável por criar as cartas, que levaram seu nome, para armazenar os elementos até o dia que alguém fosse capaz de libertá-los

"Muitas pessoas tentam se passar por seus descendentes somente para poder ter fama e conseguir alguns privilégios, mas até hoje não foi encontrado nenhum descendente verdadeiro desse grande mago".

Alem dessa folha havia uma infinidade de coisas mapas, plantas, comida...

- Eu to cansado, acho que vou banhar e depois dormir, tenho que ir ao museu amanha cedo.

O garoto tirou sua roupa e foi para ao banheiro, colocou a banheira para encher e se enrolou na toalha e foi buscar uma roupa, tinha a mania de sair sempre vestido do banheiro, quando saiu pela porta que lembrou do dia em que entrou no quarto e viu o moreno saindo so de toalha pela mesma porta. Ele piscou os olhos e balançou a cabeça como se tentasse misturar as lembranças em sua mente.Depois de um longo banho o garoto vai tentar dormir.

Os primeiros raios de sol entram pelo quarto de Natisugi, ele vira para o lado para evitar os raios de sol, mas depois levanta da cama de um pulo, vai correndo pro banheiro toma um banho rápido e troca de roupa, bota uma calça preta é uma camisa branca. Depois desce para tomar café.

- Kagura? Kagura? Cadê você?Eu vou tomar café logo, pois tenho que sair, vou a biblioteca estudar. O garoto toma seu café e vai mais uma vez procurar por sua prima ele procura no quarto dela,na sala de chá quando já estava perdendo a esperança de achá-la ouve um grito vindo da sala da arvore de cerejeira.

Ele sai correndo para a sala já com o chicote na mão, ao abrir a porta ele vê sua prima, Kazami e Ayame.

- Que droga, acabou o sake!-gritou Kagura

- Também você bebeu tudo – falou Kazami

- Você não pode falar nada você sabe quantas garrafas você tomou? – perguntou Ayame com uma cara amarada olhando para ela

- Acho que umas – Kazami começou a conferir nos dedos e Ayame olhando para ela - acho que umas sete falaram ou foram 27 perguntou olhando de Ayame para Kagura

- Sabe quantas foram?Foram – mas a garota foi silenciada por um beijo de Kazami

Natisugi saiu da sala antes que as meninas percebessem sua presença.

O garoto desceu as escadas do templo e foi andando até a praça onde encontrara uma vez uma garota que ele nem mesmo sabia o nome, ele ficou ali pensando nas coisas refletindo sobre suas ultimas descobertas, vendo se suas suposições estavam corretas se elas tinham fundamento.

Depois de muito pensar ele se levantou e foi seguindo até o Museu de Arqueologia da cidade. Hoje por ser segunda feira o museu não tinha muitas visitas.

O garoto foi andando por varias áreas do museu até chegar ao lugar que queria uma área reservada aos artefatos que não tinham sido classificados em nenhuma era conhecida pelos homens.

Não foi nem preciso procurar muito, ele estava lá o legendário machado da terra, capaz de fazer terremotos ao ser tocado no chão. Se ele estivesse certo a mulher que roubou a espada de fogo do museu também deveria estar atrás dos outros objetos mágicos pertencentes aos 4 magos antigos.A espada de fogo já havia sido levada, a lança das águas é o arco do vento ele não sabia onde encontrar, o alvo mais provável seria o machado agora era so vigiar.

Mas com certeza ela não atacaria pela manhã, tinha muita gente ali. O garoto da uma olhada ao redor para ver se esta so na sala.

- OM SOWAHANBA SHUDA SARABA TAMARA SOWAHANBA SHUDO KAN OM SOWAHANBA SHUDA SARABA TAMARA SOWAHANBA SHUDO KAN – e joga quatro amuletos no vidro onde o machado estava guardado - Assim ele vai ficar seguro.

O que, que energia é essa, parece alguma muito forte so que... Será ela vou esperar

- Amigas por aqui!- Falou uma menina de longos cabelos pretos que entrava na sala seguida por mais duas meninas.

- O que nos estamos fazendo aqui? – perguntou a mais alta das amigas, uma garota de cabelos castanhos claros e ondulados.

- Verdade Yu-chan, por que nos estamos aqui?

- Sabe é que sempre que eu venho aqui, nessa sala eu me sinto mais forte, não sei explicar como se... haaa deixa isso pra lá que eu to ficando sem graça.- disse a menina de cabelos pretos

Natisugi ficou, pois esperava que a mulher que roubou a espada do museu pudesse aparecer ali. Mas para sua surpresa so entraram garotas de colegial na sala,mas a energia que ele sentia vinha da garota de cabelos pretos.Ele queria ver seu rosto mais ela estava de costas.

Ele se virou e continuou a olhar o machado, ignorando a presença das três garotas que agora estavam discutindo para onde elas iriam agora.

- Garota já sabe vamos para aquela loja de tortas que abriu outro dia?Aquela perto do colégio.

- Vamos!- as três garotas estavam saindo, mas a menina de cabelos pretos deixou cair um livro da bolsa aberta.

Natisugi juntou o livro e foi atrás da garota para devolvê-lo. Era a oportunidade perfeita para se aproximar da menina.As 3 meninas estavam paradas no ponto de ônibus.Natisugi se aproximou é disse.

- Bom dia! Você deixou cair esse livro lá no museu – e estendeu o livro a garota.

- Obrigada – disse a garota olhando Natisugi dos pés à cabeça. Ele vestia uma calça jeans e uma camisa branca.

- Tome cuidado, pode acabar perdendo outras coisas, sua bolsa esta aberta por isso o livro caiu.

- Obrigada mais uma vez – disse a garota constrangida pegando a bolsa, para colocar o livro e logo depois a fechando.

- Eu vou indo então, tchau.

- Hei espera você é aquele garoto da praça, não é?

- Praça? – então ele se lembrou da menina que fizera ele sair correndo para casa, com as esperanças renovadas com relação ao Kensuke – Sim sou eu!

- Que engraçado não?Mas você esta diferente - a garota ficou olhando Natisugi por um momento. - Você não que comer torta com agente ?- E apontaram para duas garotas que a acompanhavam no museu, as duas apenas sorriram e voltaram a cochichar.

- Não sei, eu tenho muito trabalho pra fazer...

- Você trabalha? Mas é tão novo!

- É trabalho sim!Vou ser o novo chefe de um templo

- Você disse de um templo, que legal!Mas por favor, hoje é meu aniversario, so hoje vai – pediu a garota. Por um momento ele pensou em recusar mas quando olhou a garota nos olhos ele lembrou de Kensuke , e acabou dizendo sim.

- Oba!Mas antes de qualquer coisa. Sou Yuzuha Tsuchi.

Ao ouvir o nome da garota ele entendeu de quem era a energia que sentira no museu. Era ela,ela é a descendente do mago Tsuchi, o mago que controlava o elemento terra.Por isso ela se sentia mais forte tudo se explicava agora.

- Hei - a garota chamou Natisugi – Você tava viajando em?Tava pensando em que?

- Desculpe me lembrei de algumas coisas, coisas que eu não queria ter lembrado. Que indelicadeza a minha.Sou Natisugi Azuhara muito prazer.

- Você disse Azuhara, do templo Azuhara?

- Sim isso mesmo, por quê?

- Que sorte a minha, eu sempre tive vontade de ir nesse templo, mas nunca tive motivos agora tenho.

- Verdade.

Um ônibus estava chegando e a menina fez sinal para que ele parasse. quando ele parou ela disse:

- Meninas vamos - ela virou para procuras as suas amigas, mas elas tinham sumido, ela se volta para natisugi – Pelo jeito estamos so nos dois.

Ela entrou no ônibus e eles seguiram até a loja de tortas, tinha uma parada bem em frente à loja.

- Vamos, estou muito feliz hoje.

Os dois entraram na loja sentaram e fizeram o pedido.

- Tsuchi quantos anos você esta fazendo hoje, posso saber?

- Hoje eu faço 18 anos, por quê?

- Não so queria saber so por curiosidade.

- Lê vem as tortas. - falou ela apontando para um homem que trazia em uma bandeja dois pedaços de torta.

- O de morango para a Srt. e o de chocolate para seu namorado.

- Não Sr. não sou namorado dela.

- Uma pena você é tão bonitinho.

O loirinho ficou morrendo de vergonha, como tinha gente cara de pau no mundo.

- Hihihihi... não fique assim,isso acontece com todo mundo.- falou comendo um pedaço de sua torta

- Posso lhe fazer uma pergunta, Tsuchi?

- Sim, é claro que pode, mas me faça um favor me chame de Yuzuha.

- Tudo bem. Yuzuha você faz parte de algum clã ?

- Não. Mas eu tenho muita vontade,so que eu não tenho poderes – falou ela triste

- Muito pelo contrario você tem sim, é hoje eles estão mais fortes que eu pude senti-los. Você é uma descendente do mago da terra.

- Jura? Você não te enganando? – perguntou ela muito animada

- Sim eu falo a verdade. Você lembra do machado que esta lá naquela sala do museu?

Você se ente mais forte quando entra naquela sala por que aquele machado foi do grande mago da terra. Hoje ele é seu

- Você vai querer sua seu pedaço – falou apontando para o pedaço inteiro de Natisugi – você nem tocou nele.

- Não, pode ficar – ele empurrou o prato para ela.

- Obrigada, agora continue.

- Sim. Eu queria saber se você estaria disposta a ...

- Sim eu quero, quero muito aprender a usar meus poderes.

- Mas eu quero saber se você quer ser minha aluna, eu vou fazer tudo que puder para te ajudar a controlá-los.

- Sim. Ficaria muito feliz.

- Que bom, nos poderíamos ir logo lá ao templo para você começar a treinar?

- Vamos sim. Deixe so eu avisar para minha mãe.

- Tudo bem. Eu vou pagar a conta – garota abriu a bolsa e puxou a carteira – não,isso vai ser meu presente de aniversario - sorriu o garoto

- Obrigada mais uma vez. – Ela procurou dentro da bolsa e achou em celular, de onde ligou para sua mãe avisando que demoraria a voltar para casa.

Os dois seguiram a pé até o templo, lá Natisugi levou a entrada do templo.

- Chegamos. Vamos eu vou te levar para botar outra roupa,uma roupa melhor para treinar.Eu te deixo lá e vou mudar minha roupa também.Ele levou a garota até um quarto,que deveria ser da Kagura,pois tinha vários kimonos espalhados pela cama,algumas fitas de cabelo,e sapatinhas pelo quarto.

- Não repare a bagunça, esse é o quarto da minha prima Kagura. – Ele foi até o guarda-roupa e pegou uma roupa preta. – Vista isso ali é o banheiro. Você que eu espere ou posso ir me vestir?

- É melhor você esperar, já pensou se sua prima aparece, o que eu vou fazer?

- É verdade eu vou esperar aqui então.

A menina entrou no banheiro, depois de uns 5 min ela sai. Vestindo colant preto,luvas e botas brancas, com o cabelo preso em um perfeito rabo de cavalo.

- O que achou? Vesti certo?

- Sim esta tudo em ordem. Vamos é por aqui - ele foi abrindo caminho pelas salas até chegar no seu quarto – Entre não repare na bagunça eu estava fazendo umas pesquisas e não tive tempo de arrumar tudo.Sente-se ali por favor – ele apontou para um pedaço da cama que não estava ocupado por nada.

- Eu vou me trocar. Ele pegou uma roupa e entrou no banheiro.Quando saiu ele vestia uma roupa muito parecida com a roupa que o Kensuke usava no dia do ataque ao museu,uma calça preta ,uma camisa preta e igualmente justa,luvas brancas é botas também brancas.

- Podemos ir agora. Falou ele terminado de ajeitar a luva na mão direita. - Falando isso ele foi para a janela do quarto.

- Antes de irmos, quem é aquele garoto ali? – Perguntou Yuzuha apontando para uma porta retrato que estava no meio de vários papeis.

- Esse... é um amigo que foi embora...- falou ele triste

- É uma pena ela ter ido, ele parecer ser bem legal. - falou a garota tentando animar o garoto que ficou triste ao pegar o porta retrato.

- É vamos me siga. - o garoto pula pela janela a menina vem logo atrás dele ela consegue cair em pé mas meio desequilibrada.

- Nos vamos andar um pouco pela floreta ai chegaremos ao lugar de treinamento.

Os dois andaram por um caminho que Natisugi já estava acostumado a percorrer, fazia o mesmo trajeto todos os dias.

- É aqui. – falou quando viu a cara de surpresa que Yuzuha mostrava no rosto

Estavam no mesmo lugar onde Natisugi tinha passado à noite no dia de seu teste, mas agora ele tinha vários obstáculos e alvos.

- Primeiramente, nos vamos fazer você liberar seu poder. Feche seus olhos e concentre-se sinta a natureza a sua volta.Agora dia : Espíritos protetores do elemento terra eu,Yuzuha Tsuchi, ordeno que despertem para servirem a sua nova mestra.

- "Espíritos protetores do elemento terra eu, Yuzuha Tsuchi, ordeno que despertem para servirem a sua nova mestra." – quando terminou de falar uma insígnia com o sol é a lua se formaram embaixo da garota e depois uma grade quantidade de energia emanou da garota fazendo as arvores tremerem e o chão afundar.

- Acho que a primeira parte já fizemos com sucesso.

- Oba, quer dizer que eu já posso fazer a terra levantar, fazer terremotos e tudo mais?

- Bem acho que ainda não – mas parou de falar ao ver a garota levantar 5 metros do chão sobre uma grande coluna de terra.

- Olha o que eu fiz!- falou a garota animada

- Muito bom, pelo jeito eu me enganei sobre seus poderes. Vocês que são da família dos magos elementais devem der o dom natural.

- Quer dizer que já podemos lutar? – falou muito animada a garota

- Eu acho muito cedo, mas podemos tentar, mas vamos ariscar.

- Oba, olha que eu não vou pegar leve com você so porque você é meu mestre bonitinho.

- Muito mesmo eu – falou sorrindo

- Espíritos da terra levantem para ajudar sua nova mestra. – Derrepente vários humanóides feitos de terra levantaram do chão – Oba deu certo, sempre quis fazer isso.

Os golens de terra avançaram contra Natisugi, esse ainda estava perplexo com o que vira como uma iniciante era capaz de fazer aquilo?Ela realmente era muito forte.

- Parabéns. Você esta fazendo um ótimo trabalho,para uma iniciante,mas so isso não vai me deter – o garoto puxa o chicote da que estava preso a sua cintura e ataca os golens até destruir todos.

- A você é mal, sabia que deu trabalho fazer esse bicho – falou a menina com raiva – Me deixa pensar em outra magia para eu lançar contra você?

- Enquanto você pensa... espíritos dos meus ancestrais venham em meu auxílio e ataquem meu inimigo – Esferas espirituais formaram-se ao lado do loiro depois foram disparadas contra a garota.

A menina desvia do primeiro grupo de esferas saltando para trás onde aparece outra coluna de terra para que ela fique em cima. Mas as esferas continuam a atacar.

- Kisama! – a garota foi atingida pelas esferas caindo da coluna

- Você esta bem – perguntou Natisugi preocupado – Se quiser podemos para?

- É melhor você se preocupar com você mesmo – A garota se levanta – Vamos vê se você gosta disso agora. Tempestade de Areia faça com que meu inimigo não enxergue nada!

Uma tempestade de arei se formou impossibilitando Natisugi de ver a garota, e os seus movimentos.

- Olha ele não esta me vendo. Golens levantem mais uma vez ao meu comando,ataquem!

- Droga não estou vendo nada como vou me defender – pensou o loiro

Ele fechou os olhos tentava se concentra em ouvir alguma coisa, algum so de aproximação dos golens, não ouvia nada alem do som da areia.

- O que foi Natisugi? Esta com medo de sua aluna?

- Não é isso, Yuzuha, eu apenas estou pensando em como acabar com você.

- Você nem sabe onde eu estou querido mestre.

- Você acha isso? Não tenha tanta certeza.

O garoto roda ao chicote fazendo 360° e acaba com todos os golens em um so ataque.

- Haaa assim você me deixa sem opções!- gritou a garota.

- Mas você já esta sem opções – ao falar isso o garoto da um salto caído ao lado da garota que estava em cima da coluna de terra.

- Como... como você chegou aqui em cima? É muito alto para você pular

- E muito alto para uma queda – Natisugi desferiu golpes contínuos com o chicote contra a garota, essa depois de ser atingida varias vezes cai da coluna.

- Baka!Eu machuquei minha perna e meu olho vai ficar inchado!- gritou com raiva a garota

- Eu falei que não ia pegar leve com você so porque você é iniciante.

- Que bom saber disso, quer dizer que eu também posso pegar pesado. Golens levantem!- dessa vez surgiram 50 golens do chão – Quero ver você conseguir chicotear todos ele.

Natisugi já estava se preparando para usar magia.

- Nem pensar. - a garota bateu o pé no chão fazendo abrir e Natisugi cair da coluna de terra – hahaha.É alto mesmo não é ?

- Um pouco – o garoto levantou fazendo uma careta.

- Golens peguem no!Tempestade de areia! – garota ordena é da alguns passo para trás

Mais uma vez Natisugi fecha os olhos para se concentrar nos movimentos dos golens. So que dessa vez ele não conseguia ouvir nada a tempestade de areia estava mais forte,se ele continuasse ali logo,logo a areia iria começar a lê cortar.

- O que foi querido mestre? Esta se machucando?Acho que os papeis estão invertidos não?

- Não conte vantagem nossa luta ainda não terminou. Espíritos da luz eu,Natisugi Azuhara,invoco teus poderes ocultos me dêem forças para sair dessa difícil situação. – pega cinco amuletos e joga para cima, eles formam uma estrela no ar e depois descem ficando envolta de Natisugi formando assim uma barreira contra a tempestade de areia.

- O que foi que você fez? Que coisa é essa ao seu redor? Não importa eu vou destruí-la.

A garota juntou as duas mãos, como estivesse rezando e pronunciando palavras que lembravam um mantra, depois ela estica os braços e abre as mãos.

- Prepare-se. Golens ataquem no – alguns golens tentaram quebrar a barreira que protegia o loiro, mas foram destruída – Droga terei que chegar mais perto.

- O que ela pretende fazer? Será que ela vai dispara... não como ela sabe fazer isso? – pensou o loiro

- Você não esta pensando que eu vou ser atingido por esse ataque, não é?

- Estou botando todas as minhas esperanças nele – falou sorrindo

- Droga ela fala serio, se esse ataque me atingir minha barreira não vai aquentar. - pensou desesperado.

- Você esta com medo?

- Não diga asneiras, sua menina tola – falou o garoto irritado - Você vai ver quem vai ficar com medo.

- O que vai fazer? Invocar bolinhas brancas para me matar?Elas não vão me acertar nunca.

- Quero ver você se defender delas agora. Esperas espirituais !- 5 esferas giravam em torno de seu corpo – Ataquem!- elas saíram para acertar a garota

- Droga eu não posso me mexer se eu sair da minha posição eu terei que carregar toda a magia outra vez, já sei –pensou a garota – Golens me protejam contra esse ataque. - os golens que ainda estavam vivos entraram na frente do ataque fazendo com que o mesmo não atingisse

- Muito esperto!-falou ele em um tom irônico que não era seu – O que eu faço agora?

- Prepare-se – gritou Yuzuha - Fúria da terra!

Então a garota lançou a grande bola de energia, ele vinha na direção do garoto fazendo a terra levantar.

Natisugi faz movimentos rápidos com as mãos fazendo a estrela ficar na sua frente, ele joga mais alguns talismãs e espera pela magia.

Ela colide contra o escudo, mas mesmo assim joga natisugi contra as arvores que estavam a 4 metros de distancia dele.

A garota era realmente forte, mas ela ainda não sabia como usar direito seus poderes, mas essa magia era muito avançada, como ela sabia disso?Essa não era hora para perguntas a luta ainda não estava acabada.

- Natisugi?Você ta bem? – ele ouviu a voz da garota muito longe chamando por ele.

- Tudo bem – o respondeu, mas todos os meus músculos estavam doendo – Vamos continuar.

- Se você quer isso – falou a garota mesmo não querendo continuar a luta. Espíritos da terra, golens levantem –se – mas nada aconteceu nenhum golem surgiu.

- HAHAHAHA, você gastou muito poder para usar essa magia. Isso quer dizer que a vitória já é minha ! – sorriu ele

- Não, eu vou lutar até o final – a garota correu na direção do loiro para socá-lo.

- Isso não vai da certo – ele puxou o chicote é amarou o braço da garota.

- Droga, isso não vale você tem um chicote eu não tenho nada.

- Eu também não tinha nada. Mas depois que ele foi embora...- o garoto ficou calado por um momento – eu tinha que mudar tinha que ser mais forte foi isso que eu fiz – ele soltou a garota - Por hoje basta.

- Já vamos? Eu falei para mamãe que ia dormir na casa de uma amiga por que eu pensei que o treinamento fosse demorar mais. - falou ela um pouco sem graça

- Sendo assim você pode ficar aqui no templo. Eu aviso para a Kagura ela não vai se importar,afinal ela tem visitas.

- Obrigada. Espero não estar atrapalhando nada.

- Você não esta.

Os dois seguiram conversando até chegarem embaixo da janela do quarto de onde haviam saído.

- Como vamos subir de volta?É muito alto para eu subir – falou a menina

- Segure-se em min – garota abraçou o garoto por trás – Espíritos elementais me façam flutuar como uma pena – Os dois levantaram e flutuaram até a janela aberta do quarto.

- Chegamos... pode me soltar agora? – perguntou o garoto que não estava gostando muito da garota agarrada a ele

- Ah, desculpa – falou a garota ficando com muita vergonha.

- Sem problemas, mas não faça mais isso, por favor,

- Fazer o que? Ficar perto de você?Por que não?

- Por que... - o garoto olha para a foto de kensuke e seu coração aperta como se fosse parar,como se não fosse nunca mais bater,então seus olhos enchem de lagrimas,não lagrimas de dor,mas lagrimas de saudade.Mas saudade de que ?Se nunca ele nunca teve nada alem de uma ilusão... – eu não quero me envolver com ninguém, isso já me machucou de mais.

- Desculpa você fala da garota do parque é isso?

- Não, e sim. Não por que não é uma garota – ele olha mais uma vez para o porta- retrato.

- Você quer dizer que você esta apaixonado por esse garoto – ela pega o porta-retrato e joga ele longe - E onde ele esta agora?Ele te deixou na hora que você, mas ta precisando de ajuda!

- Ele... ele não estava pronto para ficar comigo,ele tem um dever maior que o meu a cumprir. – ele levantou da cama é foi buscar o porta-retrato

- Isso não justifica nada. O que foi?Você ta bem?

O loiro estava segurando o porta retrato, e chorava. Se coração doía,fazia muito tempo que ele não lembrava disso,ele tentara esquecer queria afastar isso da sua mente e do seu coração.

- Não foi nada, apenas me lembrei de coisas que não queria lembrar. Faça me um favor,nunca mais fale nada sobre o Kensuke.

- Se você não quer falar tudo bem.

- Eu vou pegar um chá e alguns biscoitos, espere um pouco.

- Tudo bem.

O garoto saiu do quarto, estava descendo as escadas quando sente que alguém esta querendo romper seu selo de proteção. Ela era,estava lá no museu.

Ele volta correndo para o quarto

- Yuzuha, o chá e os biscoitos ficam para depois, eu tenho que ir ao museu urgente, acho que alguém quer roubar o machado da terra.

- Sendo assim eu vou junto.


	5. O Revelar de Sakura

**Relembrando:**

Natisugi descobre o paradeiro do machado da terra. Encontra-se com a jovem Yuzuha Tsuchi, descendente direta do grande mago da terra. Natisugi convence a garota a ser sua aluna.Depois de um treino,bem duro,os dois seguem em direção ao museu.

**Capitulo V – O revelar de Sakura**

Antes de saírem do quarto o garoto usa dois de seus amuletos para fazer ele é yuzuha levitarem para assim chegarem ao museu mais facilmente.

Depois de alguns minutos passando por cima de casa e postes os dois chegam à entrada do museu de arqueologia. Eles entraram pelo telhado e chegaram até a mesma sala onde estiveram de manhã. Esta não possuía alarmes,pois os objetos que lá estavam não tinha nenhum valor para a historia.

A sala estava escura, a única coisa que se ouvia era a respiração de ambos.

- Luz purificadora afaste essa luz de seu servo – o garoto joga um amuleto para cima, esse produz um brilho que ilumina toda a sala fazendo assim a redoma, onde o machado estava ficar iluminada.

- Lá esta ele, aço que foi alarme falso – falou a garota quando não viu ninguém na sala – Mas já que estamos aqui – a garota estava andando na direção do machado.

- Cuidado!Escudo mágico!- o loiro cria uma barreira para proteger Yuzuha bem a tempo.

- Você tem bons reflexos – falou um vulto negro que segurava uma katana

- Quem é você? O que quer com esse machado? – perguntou a menina se recuperando do susto.

- Ele é mais um dos subordinados do clã Yami, ele faz parte do sub-clã Maboroshi.

- Alem de rápido é esperto garoto do clã Hikari. Mas você já esta sabendo muito coisa. Vou ter que te matar – falou dando um sorriso que ecoou por toda a sala.

- Estou pronto. Yuzuha cuidado não sei que tipo de ataque ele usa fique atenta.

A figura por baixo do capuz movesse muito rápido com a katana embanhada. Natisugi pega se u chicote e fica atento a cada movimento. Ele ataca para seu lado direito, mas não acerta nada, faz isso mais três vezes até conseguir acertar seu alvo. Ele conseguira pegar ele pelo braço onde direito o mesmo que ele segurava a arma.

- O que você quer com esse machado? – perguntou natisugi em um tom autoritário.

- Você acha mesmo que me pegou?

Nesse momento a figura presa de desfaz e o loiro e atacado pelas costas, ele consegue desviar. Mas ainda foi atingido no braço esquerdo.

- Natisugi seu braço!Esta sangrando, você ta bem? – perguntou preocupada a garota que o acompanhava

- Não foi nada, é só um arranhão. Eu já termino com essa luta.

- Você esta muito confiante, garoto do clã hikare.

- Espíritos das tabus sagradas façam com que meu inimigo sinta seu corpo pesar! – o garoto torna a lançar amuletos, esse que pregam nas pernas do inimigo.

- Você acha que essa mágica de criança vai dar certo comigo?

Quando ele tentou correr para atacar o loiro ele não consegui se mexer seu corpo esta muito pesado.

- Agora me diga quem mandou você para pegar o machado – ao falar ele chicoteou a figura imóvel.

- Você vai ter que fazer mais que isso para me fazer falar.

Por mais que o loiro não quisesse admitir ele estava certo, somente assim ele não falaria nunca. Ele estava disposto a matá-lo?Não nunca seria capaz de fazer isso!Mas e se fosse preciso?Tentaria mais uma vez de seu jeito.

- Vou te perguntar mais uma vez...

- Poupe suas palavras, eu não irei falar nada – o homem interrompeu.

- Se é isso que quer.

O garoto levantou o chicote e começou a atacar o homem que continuava imóvel. Um de seus ataque fez com que a capa do cobria seu rosto caísse, fazendo assim ele ficar visível.

- Kensuke? – Ele parou de atacar,não conseguia mexer um músculo,não conseguia atacar aquele que estava a sua frente,aquele que tinha atormentado seus sonhos e pesadelos durante esses três messes.

Kensuke começou a andar na direção de natisugi,parecia agora que natisugi estava sobre o efeito de sua magia.Quando o moreno chegou perto ele apenas sussurrou

- Idiota,esse apreso por min que vai lhe matar um dia – Depois disso ele enfiou a katana em seu abdômen.

O loiro ficou mais confuso do que nunca,esta sumindo por três messes,quando volta esta trabalhando para o clã Yami querendo roubar o machado da terra,depois luta contra min e tenta me matar...Mas mesmo assim eu ainda gosto dele...Antes de desmaiar ele ouviu uma cachoeira,viu kensuke meditando embaixo da mesma,logo depois viu a água da cachoeira se tornar vermelha...Então desmaiou - Natisugi!Natisugi,acorda.Não morrer,por favor eu já te perdi uma vez não quero te perder de novo. – Falou a garota chorando,ela não podia evitar,por mais que estivessem juntos há pouco tempo ela já gostava muito do loirinho,por ele era muito parecido com o Kintaro,o garoto por que ela era apaixonada.

- O que foi?Matei seu namoradinho? – perguntou mostrando um largo sorriso no rosto

- Ele não ta morto – falou mais para se confortar do que para afronta o adversário.

- Agora que ele já esta fora de combate eu vou pegar o machado eu vou embora.

O homem de longos cabelos brancos e olhos amarelos estava andando na direção do machado,quando vou parado por uma grande coluna de areia.

- Você vai ter que passar por min para pegar nesse machado.

- Você vai morrer rápido.

O homem correu para um ataque direto,mas foi jogado longe pela areia que estava envolta da garota.Depois foi a vez dela revidar,fez com que a areia fosse atrás dele,como se fosse um rios seguindo seu curso.Mas o homem tinha uma velocidade incrível.

- Você só sabe ficar fugindo ?- provocou a garota

O homem mais uma vez investiu contra ela,só que dessa vez não era o mesmo homem de olhos frios e amarelos e de longos cabelos brancos,mas sim o garoto que esta no chão caído.

- Eu não vou cair nesse truque.Tempestade de areia – Toda a areia da sala foi jogada contra o falso natisugi,fazendo o mesmo bater na parede do fundo da sala

O homem não se dava por vencido ele veio mais uma vez só que agora quem vinha não era natisugi,era o Kintaro.Ele vinha com a sua roupa favorita,e a aminha também,uma calça jeans preta,camisa branca,ele vinha com seu melhor sorriso,aquele que eu mais amava.

- Kintaro,que bom ver você. - falou a garota como se tivesse hipnotizada.

Quando deu por si o falso kintaro esta quase para lê atacar,com um rápido movimento ela sai do caminho mas e atingida um pouco acima da cintura.

Ele tornou a voltar para atacar a garota,mas uma vez ela estava em transe,mas quando Kintaro chegou próximo a ela,a menina balançou a cabeça para fazer com que suas lembranças voltassem para o lugar.

- Parede de areia. – Uma grande parede de arei se formou entre ela e o atacante.

Com um rápido movimento de mão Yuzuha fez a parede se desfazer e toda a areia cercou o homem e depois começou a apertá-lo como se fosse esmagá-lo.

De algum modo que Yuzuha não percebeu o ela matou o homem.Pode ter sido por raiva,por ter brincado com suas lembranças,ao apenas pelo prazer.

Mas não era hora de pensar nisso,a garota pega o machado e logo depois pega natisugi para levá-lo ao templo.

No templo Yuzuha leva o garoto até o quarto que era do garoto,quando ela tinha acabado de colocar ele na cama,uma garota de olhos vermelhos e cabelos cor de fogo entra no quarto

- Natisugi esta tudo bem ?Meu deus que corte feio tenho que dar um jeito nisso. – nesse momento que Kagura percebeu que tinha mais alguém no quarto.

- Quem é você ? – Kagura perguntou para a garota que estava sentada no num canto do quarto com um machado na cintura

- Yuzuha Tsuchi.Eu fui ao museu com ele,para proteger esse machado,mas ele foi atacado para me proteger.

- Obrigado por trazer ele até aqui.

Kagura levantou-se e pegou alguns amuletos no armário de natisugi depois ela falou palavras mágicas em uma língua desconhecida e colocou os talismãs no corte,esse começou a se fechar.

- Logo,logo ele vai melhora – por um momento kagura fraqueja mas se segura no armário – eu vou descer para repousar,essa magia gasta muita energia.Tome conta dele para min.

A garota saiu do quarto e deixou os dois sozinhos.Yuzuha levantou-se do canto em que estava e foi até a cama

- Obrigada por me proteger lá no museu .- a garota passa a mão por seus cabelos e depois em seu rosto.

- Kensuke ? – Natisugi perguntou mesmo desmaiado

- Kensuke...então você é Kensuke – a menina fala olhando o porta retrato que estava no chão,depois ele pisa em cima até quebrá-lo.

Yuzuha visitava o loirinho todos os dias,quando ele ficou bom ela levou uma torta de chocolate para que comessem.Só que ela não era única que fora visitar Natisugi,Kazami e Ayame também estavam lá,para a festa ficar completa só faltava o Kensuke.

Todos conversavam muito e estavam alegres com a recuperação do garoto,o credito todo foi dado a Kagura que usou de medicina espiritual para curar o garoto.

- Vamos fazer um brinde ao Nati-chan,que já esta melhor e pronto para outra. – falou Kazami

- Sim !- Yuzuha levantou de um pulo do chão

- Kagura Azuhara,o que esta acontecendo aqui? – uma vez vinda de fora da sala perguntou em um tom zangado

- Vovó?... – Kagura esperou resposta – Senhora Sakura Azuhara ? – perguntou mais uma vez

- Sim sou eu sim.Quero saber o que é isso que esta acontecendo,o templo virou clube de reuniões de pois de minha saída?

- Não senhora Azuhara,nos apenas estamos comemorando a melhora de natisugi que foi ferido em uma batalha.

- Mesmo assim que são esses?

Kazami se levantou e começou a falar

- Como sempre a velha Sakura,nunca vai mudar mesmo não é?Sempre se acha melhor que os outros...Você acha mesmo que eu esqueci tudo ?Uma hora sua velha você vai ter que engolir seu orgulho e admitir que estivesse errada por esse anos todos... Será que você contou a eles que nos já nos conhecíamos?Será que contou quem foi que te ajudou a achar o Kensuke? – a garota parou por um momento para tomar fôlego,mas antes que falasse mais alguma coisa a Ayame se levanta e impede a garota de falar.

- Natisugi,melhoras...Kagura obrigado por nos convidar para vir aqui e qualquer coisa que precisar me avise...Yuzuha,não é isso,Prazer em conhece-la – depois disso a garota sai da sala seguida por Ayame.

Yuzuha não estava entendendo nada,mas percebeu que tinha que sair,ela fez à mesma coisa que kazami fez e foi embora.

Depois que todos foram embora,uma mulher entrou pela porta que ficava no fundo da sala.Ela tinha um andar cansado,como se tivesse feito muito esforço nos últimos dias,em seu rosto percebia-se as marcas da idade, seu olhos estavam fundo sinal que não tinha dormido direito.

- Como foi de viajem ? – Natisugi perguntou quebrando o silencio que predominava na sala.

- Foi muito cansativa.Gostaria muito de descansar alguns dias em alguma fonte termal da família,mas isso não será possível já que a Kagura não esta dando conta de seus deveres como sacerdotisa nesse templo. – ao terminar de falar Sakura fintou Kagura

- Sinto muito tela decepcionado...mas fiz somente o que achava certo...

- Mas o que você achar certo nem sempre é o melhor,muitas fezes tomamos decisões sem pensar nas conseqüências – interrompeu a velha mulher

Por um momento Kagura achou melhor ficar calada...Mas por quê?Será que não tinha ficado tempo de mais obedecendo ordens às quais não achava certo?

- Esta certa sobre isso...Nem sempre as tomamos as melhores decisões...um exemplo foi ter chamado o Kensuke para ajudar a tomar conta do Natisugi... - nesse momento Sakura cerrou os olhos, Kagura apenas riu para si mesma – A diferença entre nos é que eu sei aprender com os meus erros, por isso antes de qualquer coisa estou indo embora.

- Kagura-chan para onde você vai? – perguntou um Natisugi surpreso

- Não sei... Mas não vou ficar em lugar onde me sinto sufocada, não mais – menina de cabelos ruivos saiu da sala.

Natisugi fez menção de se levantar, mas Sakura o impediu.

- Deixe que ela vá. Se ela não se sente bem é melhor assim. – disse a mulher sem emoção, como seu coração estivesse gelado.

Natisugi sai da sala ignorando as ordens de sua avó e mestra, ele vai logo para o quarto que onde kagura dormia. Lá todas as coisas estão jogadas sobre a cama, kimonos, roupas de treino, faixas de cabelo, presilhas, pentes e até roupas que ele nunca tinha visto calças jeans, saias, camisas de alça, tênis entre outras coisas que ele nunca imaginaria kagura vestindo.

- Kagura,você vai para onde? – falou correndo os olhos pelo quarto que agora estava totalmente bagunçado,parecia até o seu

- Você não percebeu mesmo,né? Eu sabia que quando a vovó voltasse eu teria que me mandar...até a Kazami percebeu,eu vou morar com ela e com a Ayame. – falou sem para de arrumar suas coisas.

- Eu to vendo que nada que eu te falar vai fazer você mudar de idéia...então,só me resta desejar-lhe sorte – terminou de falar e abraçou a garota de cabelos vermelho,Kagura,sua prima.

Depois de arrumar suas coisas a menina saiu de casa sem falar nada com sua avó.

Algumas quadra do templo havia um imponente casa,com um grande portão que dava para um jardim,este muito bem cuidado.Nessa casa mora Kazami e Ayame, em breve Kagura também se juntaria à família.

A garota estava lá parada na frente do grande portão,não sabia se tinha tomado à decisão certa,mas agora era tarde de mais para voltar atrás.

Ela atravessou o portão seguiu pelo caminho de pedra até a grande porta de carvalho.

Ela bateu na porta ,ouviu passo dentro da casa,Kazami era a dona dos passos.

- Oi!Kagura...você aqui ?Entre, entre – falou a menina abrindo mais a porta para que a outra entrasse na casa.

- Bem,não sei por onde começar,mas ...Você falou que eu poderia contar com você...Então eu vim passar alguns dias aqui na sua casa,se você e a Ayame não se incomodarem. – falou a menina sem jeito

- Você passar alguns dias aqui em casa...Ayame – gritou kazami

A garota veio descendo as escadas da casa só de camisola.

- Boa noite Kagura,seu quarto já esta arrumado,eu só não esperava você tão cedo aqui em casa.

- Obrigada – falou morrendo de vergonha

- Venha Kagura,vou te mostrar teu quarto.

As duas subiram as escadas seguiram por um longo corredor,Kazami abriu uma porta dupla,estavam no mesmo quarto onde Natisugi e Kensuke dormiram.

- Este vai ser seu quarto .Espero que goste.

- Obrigada,Kazami...Posso te pedir mais uma coisa?

- O que Kagura?Quer que eu durma com você esta noite? – falou brincando

- Não!- falou rápido – Eu só quero saber se você não gostaria de treinar comigo

- Adoraria,tem dias que a Ayame ta sem vontade de treinar ai eu fico só chupando o dedo.- falou muito animada

- Então até amanhã

- Boa noite

Kazami saiu do quarto fechando a porta.

O sol já entrava pela grande janela do quarto,mas a cama estava tão macia que kagura não queria se levantar,ela virou seu corpo para o outro lado,para que seu rosto não recebesse a luz do sol,mas ela da de cara com Kazami ao seu lado dormido.

Kagura da um pulo da cama.Nessa hora Ayame entra no quarto.

- Bom dia! – ela entra com uma bandeja com o café da manhã – To vendo que a Kazami dormiu de novo.

- Dormiu de novo ? – perguntou

- Sim,ela falou que ia subir para te acordar e pediu para eu trazer seu café na cama.Mas eu sabia que ela só queria dormir um pouco mais...ela sempre faz isso

- Isso é bem típico dela. – kagura falou sorrindo

- Kazami,acorda – Ayame passava a mão pelo cabelo loiro da menina –Kazami,o Kensuke ta de volta.

- Onde? Cadê ele? - a loirinha deu um pulo da cama e correu os olhos pela quarto

- Já trouxe o café de vocês duas.- Ayame falou calmamente

- Ayame. – Kazami pulou encima da garota fazendo ela cair da cama- Agora eu vou quere um beijo.

- Só se você tomar café direitinho – falou como se fosse a mãe da garota

- Tudo bem – ela se levantou e deu língua para a garota que ainda estava no chão

As três conversaram enquanto kagura e kazami tomavam café.

No templo Azuhara Natisugi ainda estava deitado,tinha ficar de repouso por causa de seus ferimentos.Mas tudo que ele consegui lembrar era da sua estranha visão do moreno embaixo da cachoeira onde as águas ficavam vermelhas

Não conseguia mais ficar deitado,se levantou e foi até a janela para respirar um pouco de ar.

Mais uma vez vem em sua mento flash dos momentos que esteve junto do moreno.Mas seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por um alguém que se movia por entre as arvores.O garoto deixou que a pessoa se movesse mais um pouco para que fosse seguro descer sem ser percebido.

Pulou da janela e foi seguindo por entre as arvores,a pessoa se movia muito rápido.Depois de 20 minutos de perseguição,o vulto parou no meio de uma clareira,fez um símbolo de invocação no chão e fez surgir uma mulher que pareci mais um fantasma,a mesma mulher de 5 messes traz, a mesma que tinha roubado a espada do museu.

Mas que era o vulto?Por que nos arredores do templo?

Todas as suas perguntas foram respondidas quando o vulto falou

- Tenho mais uma missão para você.

- Qual seria,Sr. Sakura Azuhara? – perguntou a mulher com um grunido

- Quero que vá atrás de Kagura Azuhara,ela esta de posse da adaga da lua e eu a quero

- Sim,você sabe onde ela esta?Isso facilitaria muito o meu trabalho.

- Ela esta na casa dos Misaho,tome cuidado ela esta acompanhada de duas garotas que também tem poderes mágicos.

- Sim,mestra...ao anoitecer trarei a adaga para a senhora.

A mulher fantasmagórica sumiu no ar e a velha sakura voltou todo o seu caminho até o velho templo.

Natisugi estava ali,entre as arvores,parado não consegui se mexer era um choque muito,sua avó quem ele tanto respeita e ama estava envolvida com o roubo da espada...Mas por quê?

Quais seus motivos para isso,só que essas perguntas não seriam respondidas agora...Ele tinha mais coisa a fazer no momento...Tinha que correr até a casa das garotas para avisar que Kagura estava em perigo...

O menino seguiu o mesmo caminho que fez até chegar embaixo da janela de seu quarto,lá de baixou pulou para o quarto,vestiu uma roupa simples e leve, pois sabia que a noite não seria nada fácil, pegou todos os amuletos que tinha espalhado pela cama e desceu as escadas rumo à casa das garotas.


	6. Finalmenteo regresso

**Relembrando:**

Kagura tem uma briga feia com sua avó, e sai de mudança para a casa das meninas.Natisugi descobre que sua avó quer matar sua prima,e que ela esta por ligada com o roubo do museu 1

**Capitulo VI – Finalmente... O regresso **

Natisugi corre rapidamente,ele tinha que avisar Kagura antes que fosse tarde de mais.

Quando chegou a porta da casa das meninas,apenas ficou mais aflito, o portão da casa estava fora do lugar, jogado a metros da entrada, haviam janelas quebradas.O menino apresou o passo.

- Kagura? Kazami? Ayame?

Mas ninguém respondeu ao seu chamado.Ouviu vozes,elas vinham do fundo da casa,quando começou a correr para o quintal Kagura entrou pela parede.A roupa de Kagura estava chamuscada e tinha sangue escorrendo de sua boca. Quando Natisugi se aproximou a garota levantou em um pulo e disse :

- Natisugi cuidado! A mulher que atacou o museu esta aqui !

- Eu sei que ela esta aqui,e também sei por que ela esta aqui,ela quer a adaga da lua

Kagura olhou para seria para seu primo, só quem sabia da existência dessa adaga era ela e sua avó.

- Se ela quer a adaga ela vai ter que me matar para conseguir!

-Kagura..cuidado...

-Não se preocupe eu sou forte – piscou o olho- ajude as meninas

Kagura passa pelo buraco da parede seguida por Natisugi.A garota procura um lugar que esteja banhado pela luz do luar.A menina passa a mão no sangue que escorreu da sua boa e diz :

- Luz da lua aceite essa oferenda de sangue e me conceda seus poderes ocultos!- a menina abriu os braços, e no meio deles uma adaga de prata surgiu.Quando a mulher fantasma ver que Kagura esta com a adaga da lua ela para de atacar Natisugi e as meninas e vai na direção da garota.A mulher lança bolas de fogo contra kagura,essa corta todos como se fossem folhas de papel.

-Me de essa adaga jovem Azuhara! –falou com um tom de ordem

-Se você quer tanto essa adaga venha toma-a de mim- ao terminar de falar Kagura atacou a mulher,que foi divida em duas.

Tanto Natisugi como Kazami e Ayame,ficaram impressionados com as habilidades de Kagura.

-Kagura...você tem que fugir,foi a vovó que mandou ela atrás de você - o menino correu até sua prima

-Não diga besteiras,não é só por que eu sai de casa que a vovó vai querer me matar...

-HAAAAAAA !-Kazami e Ayame gritaram chamando a atenção de Kagura e de Natisugi

As duas garotas estavam desmaiadas no chão,não tinha sangue,elas estavam apenas desmaiadas.Quando eles procuram o autor do ataque uma figura, de cabelos brancos,olhar abatido e rosto cadavérico saia de trás de uma arvore: A velha Sakura Azuhara,estava mais velha que nunca.

- O que você fez com elas? –perguntou Natisugi

- Apenas...uma feitiço que você não tem domínio,já que você mal sabe usar as magias simples. – falou secamente

- Então é verdade mesmo?Você esta por trás de tudo?

Sakura não falou nada apenas começou a andar na direção dos netos

- É melhor você não chegar mais perto,eu vou ataca-la se continuar – ameaçou kagura

Mas a mulher continuo a avançar

- Se a Sr quer assim. – Kagura levantou a adaga da lua e disse – Corte lunar !- e cortou o vendo,fazendo surgir uma lamina de vento que foi em direção a sua avó

Quando a magia estava quase atingindo a mulher,ela levanta a mão e a magia para,por alguns segundos,e de pois volta para Kagura,Natisugi pula na frente da sua prima com talismãs na mão.

- Anulação de magia - e uma estrela se forma na sua frente,onde a lamina de vento para,mas a magia rompe p feitiço do menino a atingindo os dois jogando –os para longe.

Kagura se levanta,ela não ia entregar a adaga da lua assim tão fácil,ele repete o movimento 2 vezes seguidas fazendo assim duas laminas de vento atacarem sua avó.Sakura faz as duas voltarem contra Kagura,mas ela desvia de ambas e corre para atacar sua avó,ela da um salto e ataca,mas Sakura tinha usado um campo de força para se proteger fazendo assim Kagura ser jogada para longe.

- Agora é minha vez! – a mulher levanta as duas mãos e as junta,vários talismãs saem de deus bolsos e ficam ao seu redor

- Vovó !-gritou Natisugi- Você falou que essa técnica é proibida, cuidado Kagura!

Os talismãs voaram todos contra Kagura,e quando tocaram em seu corpo explodiram, a menina cai ensangüentada no chão.

Natisugi se levanta pegando dois talismãs

- Runas antigas...-mas os talismãs explodem em sua mão

-Você acha mesmo que eu vou deixar você usar essa magia?Tudo que você sabe foi eu quem te ensinou,nada que você use contra mim será novo

Ela estava certa,desde pequeno ele foi treinado pela avó.Mas se ela queria a adaga da lua,era só destruí-la e tudo estaria bem – pensou Natisugi

O loiro correu para pegar a adaga que estava junto ai corpo de Kagura, ele pegou a adaga e disse:

- Se a Sra. der mais um passo eu vou destruir a adaga! – ao terminar de falar ele colou dois amuletos na adaga

- Idiota! Levitação! – e dois amuletos grudaram no menino fazendo assim ele ser jogado metros longe.

A mulher começou a caminha até Natisugi para pegar,finalmente, a adaga.Quando estava a poucos metros do menino,ela parou.

- Kagura,você acha que vai conseguir me matar usando essa técnica?

- Posso não te matar,mas vou fazer o possível para que você não consiga mais andar.

O sangue de Kagura estava rodando ao seu redor, e no chão tinha um circulo de magia todo feito de sangue,a medida que a garota pronunciava as palavras magias,seu sangue formava laminas que atacavam sua avó. +

- Não ache você que eu vou morrer com essa magia – e começou a fazer um contra feitiço

À medida que Sakura pronunciava as palavras do contra feitiço as laminas de sangue começavam a vir mais fracas, depois algumas das laminas começavam a voltar,e Kagura começou a pronunciar as palavras mais rapidamente e as laminas que voltavam se chocavam com as novas que estavam indo atacar sua avo.

- KAGURA!Pare, se você continuar com isso você vai acabar morrendo – falou natisugi que levantava com dificuldade.

Mas a garota não podia falar por que se não sua avó iria conseguir realizar o contra feitiço.

As Sakura, mostra por que ela é a chefa do clã Azuhara, ela mesmo realizando o contra feitiço ela usa mais uma vez os talismãs explosivos, só que antes de atingir Kagura, Natisugi usa um escudo mágico para proteger Kagura, mas o seu escudo não consegue conter o ataque de sua avó.

Kagura é atingida, mas não cai e nem para de conjurara sua magia, sua avó continua a atacá-la, e natisugi tentando protege-la, sua avó ver que não vai conseguir derrubá-la enquanto não derrubasse Natisugi, ela faz os talismãs atacarem natisugi, o menino consegue desviar de alguns, mas é atingido por outros.

Natisugi resolveu enfim atacar sua avó.

- Poderes ocultos das runas,eu Natisugi Azuhara,invoco seu poder de fogo mágico,Talismãs Explosivos

Os talismãs foram em direção a velha,atingindo-a.Por um momento,ela ficou abaixada,e então falou

- Natisugi,Kagura me matem...-falou em um tom de suplica

- Vovó? –perguntou kagura que parara de conjurar sua magia de sangue.

- Sim,agora sou eu,me matem enquanto eu tenho o controle...haaaaaaaa...por favor...façam rápido.

- Não,eu não posso fazer isso. – se segurou natisugi

- Laminas de sangue,ataquem minha avó mais uma vez!

As laminas de sangue saíram, com toda velocidade na direção de sua avó

-Escudo mágico – mas natisugi a protegeu - Não kagura, não. Você não pode matar a vovó.

A garota não teve tempo de responder, por que sua avó logo lhe atacou, a fazendo cair.

- HAHAHAHAHAHA...Vocês perderam a sua única chance de me matar.

Kagura se levantou com dificuldades.

- Natisugi eu deixo tudo com você - e jogou todos os seus talismãs para o alto os seus talismãs ficaram todos no ar,flutuando

- Agora eu quero a adaga da lua, por favor, meu querido! – falou meigamente

- Nunca! Você não é minha avó, você deixou de ser ela há muito tempo.

- Você quer a adaga da lua ?Pois pegue-a!Poderes das runas,eu peço mais uma vez sua ajuda,acerte meu inimigo!

Os talismãs,começaram a rodar envolta da adaga,até que surgiram 3 adagas.natisugi pegou uma e as outras 2 foram na direção da sua avó, e o menino correu para ataca-la.

- Esse truque barato? HAHAHAHAHAHA...poderes das runas...-mas Sakura foi paralizada pelos talismãs de kagura.

As duas adagas que estavam voando atingiram a mulher,uma no braço e outra na coxa,a terceira adaga foi cravada no seu peito,por Natisugi.A velha mulher veio ao chão,Natisugi a segurou,uma lagrima solitária correu pelo seu rosto antes de desmaiar.

Natisugi acorda assustado,ele estava no mesmo quarto de visitas da casa das garotas,usava uma camisa social branca de mangas compridas,que não era a pensar em tudo que aconteceu na noite anterior poderia tudo ter sido apenas um sonho,na verdade um pesadelo.

O loiro levanta-se da cama,ajeita seus cabelos e vai até a janela,tirou as cortinas,a luz do sol iluminou todo o quarto,trazendo alegria,ou ao menos tentando.

- Já esta de pé?Como estão seus machucados?

- Estou bem,mas cadê...- quando o menino olho para ver quem falava,ele ficou mudo,prendeu a respiração,não podia acreditar.Quando deu por se já estava no chão encima do moreno.

- Onde você estava?Eu fiquei preocupado! –e começou a chorar, mas não sabia se era de raiva, emoção, alegria ou mesmo medo.

Kensuke,apenas ficou calado,olhando para o loiro que estava encima dele.

-Desculpa...-soluçando- eu sou um bobo mesmo – e saiu de cima do moreno e foi sentar-se na cama,e ficou de enxugando suas lagrimas.

Kensuke levantou-se foi até o menino pegou o seu queixo, enxugou uma lagrima que estava quase tocando-lhe os lábios.

- Eu também senti saudades – e puxou o loirinho para um beijo, colou seus lábios no dele,ficaram assim até Natisugi se afastar.

- Você acha que isso é certo?

- Não,não é certo mesmo,eu passo 6 meses longe de você,você fica preocupado comigo e quando eu chego só te dou esse beijo besta!

O moreno deitou-se por cima do loiro,e deu um beijo,mas dessa vez sua língua invadiu a boca do loiro,o loiro fez o mesmo,no começo os dois faziam apenas movimentos tímidos,mas depois estavam se beijando vorazmente.Kensuke para de beijar e deita por cima do garoto começa a dar leves chupadas no pescoço do loiro, deixando assim sua pele alva vermelha e,em alguns pontos, roxa.Natisugi gemia baixinho.

Kensuke começou a tirar a camisa de Natisugi e foi beijando todo o seu corpo até chegar na cueca branca que o garoto usava.Ele olhou para Natisugi como se estivesse esperando uma confirmação se deveria ir em frente ou se parava,como viu que o menino estava em estado de êxtase ele continuou.Tirou bem devagar a cueca do loiro,sempre beijando seu corpo e dando leves chupadas.Quando Natisugi estava sem cueca,Kensuke percebeu que o outro estava muito envergonhado, ele não sabia se era pelo fato de estar nu na frente de outro,ou por estar com uma ereção...ou se seria os dois motivos juntos mas percebendo isso Kensuke parou mais uma vez e fez contato visual com o loiro para saber se continuava ou se parava por ali.

- Pode ir em frente – falou,Natisugi, ficando mais vermelho ainda

Em resposta a isso Kensuke começou a masturbar o loiro,começou com movimentos lentos,ate ficar mais rápido,Natisugi estava de olhos fechados e abafava os gemidos com as mãos,quando ele percebeu Kensuke tinha colocado seu membro na boca e começa a chupa-lo.Natisugi agora gemia mais auto,ele não conseguia mais conter os gemidos.Ele sentiu que estava chegando ao limite,antes que pudesse avisar para Kensuke que para-se já era tarde de mais.Kensuke fez uma careta,mas depois engoliu tudo que tinha na sua boca e limpou o canto da boca.

- Desculpa, não deu para eu avisar – Natisugi estava muito vermelho e respirava pesadamente

- Tudo bem...eu acho...mas agora tenho que beber água. E tenho que acordar as meninas para tomar café, eu já coloquei a mesa– Kensuke se levantou deu um beijo em Natisugi e foi em direção a porta

- Kensuke... – chamou

- Diga? – virou-se da porta do quarto

- Me promete uma coisa?

- O que seria isso ?

-Promete que não vai mais embora ?

- Natisugi, você sabe que eu não posso prometer isso – disse triste- Mas eu te prometo que se eu tiver que ir embora, eu te levo junto comigo- deu uma piscadinha e saiu do quarto

Quando a porta do quarto se fechou Natisugi foi correndo para o banheiro tomar um banho de água fria para ver aquilo não passava de um sonho.

Kensuke anda por um longo corredor que foi dar em mais um porta dupla,aquele era o quarto principal da casa,tinha uma bela porta de madeira bem pesada.Kensuke empurrou a porta com bastante cuidado,ele entrou em uma aposento mal iluminado, a única luz que entrava no quarto vinha dos poucos raios de sol que passavam pela grande cortina que cobria a janela.

Kensuke foi se aproximando da cama de casal que tinha no quarto,ele chegou e sentou na ponta da cama

- Então você finalmente voltou ?- perguntou Ayame que foi se levantando da cama

- Sim estou de volta.E você? Cuidou bem da minha irmã?

A menina apenas sorriu

- Meu amor acorda, o Kensuke ta de volta – Ayame falou no ouvido de Kazami

- Você acha que eu vou cair nessa de novo? – falou ela sem abrir os olhos- já é a terceira vez que você faz essa brincadeira sem graça comigo

Ayame desistiu e foi abrir a janela do quarto

- Mana,acorde o café ta na mesa

A garota abriu os olhos e viu que era mesmo seu irmão,ela se levantou de um pulo e derrubou o menino da cama

- Onde você tava? Por que não mandou noticias? Eu fiquei preocupado sabia?

- Kazami ta tubo bem agora. Você ta me sufocando

- Desculpa! – a menina saiu de cima do irmão e sentou na cama novamente

- Tudo bem,mas meninas se arrumem logo o café já ta na mesa..eu vou acordar kagura – e foi saindo do quarto

- Kensuke!Que cabelo é esse? – perguntou espantada

Agora que a luz iluminava todo o quarto ela viu que o cabelo de Kensuke estava grande,na altura do ombro

- Esse cabelo? – sorriu sem graça- Não tive tempo de corta-lo

- Ficou bonito – disse Ayame

Kazami e Kensuke se assustaram com o comentário da garota

- Assim eu fico com ciúmes – brincou Kazami

Foi a ultima coisa que Kensuke conseguiu ouvir antes de fechar a porta. Só faltava Kagura.Mais uma vez Kensuke estava andando por corredores,chegou mais uma vez a uma porta dupla,essa mais simples que a do quarto principal,mas mesmo assim muito bela. O moreno bateu na porta e chamou por kagura,ninguém respondeu ele entrou

- Kagura...desculpa ta entrando assim..mas o café ta pronto...- ele foi chegando perto da cama para ver se a garota estava dormindo

Mas para sua surpresa ela sai enrolada em uma toalha do banheiro e com outra na cabeça,Kagura não viu que Kensuke estava no quarto e segui para o quarda –roupas

- Estou vendo que você esta melhor,se você tomar cuidado não vai ficar nenhuma marca

- Que susto ! – gritou kagura

- Desculpa

- O que você faz aqui no meu quarto /Da pra você sair ?Eu to querendo me vestir!

Kensuke se aproxima de Kagura e diz em seu ouvido

- É assim que você me trata depois de tanto tempo ?

Kagura olha nos olhos de Kensuke,então o abraça e puxa ele até a cama,depois deita por cima dele e começa a abrir sua camisa e começa a passar a mão no abdômen do moreno.Ela chega perto dos lábios de Kensuke,mas depois vai até seu ouvido e diz:

- Foi aqui né ?Foi aqui que você recebeu o ataque pelo Natisugi?

- Foi ai mesmo,sabia que você tinha percebido

- Obrigada por tudo,obrigada por usar esse feitiço de proteção nele, se você não tivesse feito isso ele poderia estar morto agora

A menina sai de cima de Kensuke

- Eu quero me trocar – disse ela indicando a porta

- Estou te esperando para tomar café

Agora kensuke seguiu por mais um par de corredores e desceu para a cozinha

Assim que ele entrou na cozinha Kazami e Ayame chegaram

- Que cheiro bom!Essa temporada fora foi boa pra você ne maninho?Aprendeu até a fazer comida – falou sorrindo

- Senta ai e come que é! Vou pegar um suco

- Bom dia garotas!- falou Kagura

- Bom dia Kagura –chan! –falaram juntas

- Bom dia Kagura – falou kensuke que entrava na sala

- Bom dia – falou ao se sentar

Kensuke ficou espantado quando viu Kagura ela não estava usando nenhum daqueles kimonos que sempre usava,ela estava com uma camisa de alça,uma saia e uma sandalha de dedo.

Quando Natisugi entrou na sala, seu olhar foi buscar o de Kensuke, os dois trocaram um sorriso.Sentaram um de frente para o outro.Todos tomavam café e conversavam muito, até que Ayame chamou a atenção de todos:

- Natisugi...o que é isso no seu pescoço ?

- Nada não – falou com vergonha e puxou a gola da camisa

- Deixa eu ver isso ? – Kagura que estava sentada do lado de seu primou puxo a camisa e viu marcas roxas pelos seu pescoço

Kensuke fuzilou Ayame com o olhar,Natisugi olhou sem graça para Kensuke,Kagura não entendeu nada e Kazami se divertia com a situação.

Mas quando todos terminaram de tomar café,foi como se a noite anterior que todos queriam manter fora de casa batesse a porta.Todos estavam em silencio até que Kagura fala

- O que vamos fazer agora?

Mas ninguém disse nada

- digo, a vovó esta morta,isso é um fato que temos que aceitar –essas palavras doeram muito em seu coração- temos que fazer alguma coisa, não podemos chorar a morte dela para sempre.

- Kagura esta certa – disse Ayame se levantando da cadeira- Natisugi você estava investigando sobre as 4 armas dos grandes magos - seu olhar correu o rosto de todos mas ela parou em Kensuke com um olhar cúmplice- Se eu bem me lembro descobriu o paradeiro de 2 ?

- Isso mesmo,o Machado da terra e a espada do fogo – confirmou

- Isso quer dizer que se conseguirmos as duas outras armas restantes a vitória é nossa!

- Acho que sim Kagura – falou Natisugi meio indeciso

- Não, isso nunca vai acontecer.As armas funcionam em equilíbrio duas ficam do lado do bem e duas do lado do mal.é assim que acontece sempre – explicou Kensuke

Todos ficam pensando no que Kensuke acabou de falar, o silencio esta predominando na sala ,até o telefone começar a tocar.Kagura vai atender,passados alguns minutos ela volta correndo e grita:

- A arvore do templo esta morrendo !Temos que fazer a cerimônia de posse rápido,e também temos que fazer o velório da vovó! Temos que ser rápidos...

- Eu vou indo para o templo com a Kagura,esperamos vocês lá! – falou Natisugi quase na sala de estar

No templo Natisugi já estava vestido com a roupa cerimonial todos já estavam lá estava tudo pronto,todos estavam de branco sentados num canto,quando Kagura entra segurando uma caixa de madeira.

Ela anda até Natisugi e diz:

- Você Natisugi Azuhara recebe hoje a missão de ser o novo chefe é protetor do clã Azuhara?

- Sim aceito

- Receba então a Carta da Luz, e a adaga da lua – Kagura entrega a caixa e a adaga para Natisugi

- Com o poder investido em mim, eu dou para Kagura Azuhara a adaga da luz,para que ela seja a sua guardiã.

- Obrigada – disse Kagura pegando de volta a adaga

Depois da cerimônia todos vão para a sala da arvore de cerejeira,que fica no meio do templo.A sala que antes era bem iluminada e bonita,estava escura e feia, arvore antes frondosa esta feia e quase morta.Natisugi se aproxima da arvore,corta seu dedo em um punhal e coloca seu sangue na arvore,essa começa a florescer.

Depois de todo o ritual,eles vão para a sala de chá para comer alguns bolinhos,tinham que realizar o velório o mais rápido possível.

Todos estavam vestidos de preto,indo em direção ao mausoléu da família Azuhara,ninguém falava nada.Depois que o corpo foi enterrado e todos fizeram suas homenagens começou a chover,não era uma chuva comum,era o choro de Kazami...foi desse jeito que ela mostro sua tristeza por perder Sakura.

Kagura,estava de joelho no chão chorando e soluçando,Natisugi estava o tempo todo consolando sua prima,mas não estava chorando.Kensuke estava mais atrás ao lado de Ayame,olhando o sofrimento dos 3.

Quando a chuva passou,Ayame foi até Kazami e a abraçou,as duas saíram juntas do mausoléu.Kagura levantou-se e saiu sem dizer uma palavra.Natisugi estava em pé olhando para o horizonte.

- Você pode chorar sabia?Não é certo você ficar sofrendo calado

Natisugi caiu de joelho no chão molhado,suas lagrimas se misturavam com as gotas de chuva que ainda estavam em sue rosto.Kensuke se aproxima e coloca a mão no ombro do garoto

- Natisugi,não foi culpa sua.Sua avó fez uma escolha,ela escolheu vocês!Espero que entenda isso e saiba fazer sua escolha também. – Kensuke largou o loiro e foi saindo sozinho

- Kensuke – Natisugi se levantou e enxugou o rosto – Vamos juntos !

Eles foram andando lado a lado até a entrada do templo.

- Natisugi, você lembra daquela clareia que nos encontramos pela 1ª vez?

- Sim,claro que lembro

- Vamos mudar de roupa e nos vemos la,certo?

- Tudo bem...

Natisugi estava indo pro seu quarto

- Mais uma coisa...leva uns cobertores, acho que vai fazer frio hoje

O loiro ficou besta com o que ouviu,iam dormir juntos!

Natisugi se trocou,avisou para Kagura que ia dormir na casa da clareia.

Assim que ele entrou na floresta.Yuzuha entrou no templo procurando por ele

- Yuzuha,ele acabou de sair,foi passar a noite na casa da clareia com o Kensuke – disse kagura

Quando a menina ouviu aquele nome,seu sangue ferveu.Hoje ela ia conhecer e acabar com esse tal de Kensuke.

Nota do autor

** Que vergonha!**

**Espero que esteja boa essa pequena cena apimentada **

**se esconde embaixo da mesa**

**OS:Ana carolina,te amo!**

**Bella,desculpa a demora !**

**Desculpa todo mundo a demora p**


End file.
